Indécise
by NdaM
Summary: Car, quand elle se retourna sur ce quai une dernière fois, c'est à lui qu'elle pensa...
1. Chapter 1

Indécise

NdaM

* * *

><p>Hi there ! Voici ma nouvelle histoire qui est fini depuis plus ou moins une semaine. Elle compte 20 chapitres.<p>

Je n'ai pas mis de deuxième personnages principales, je préfère vous laisser deviner !

Hope you'll enjoy it !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1<p>

Les familles de sorciers ont des caractéristiques différentes selon les choix et les idéologies de chacune. Cependant, la famille de sang pur Wrathfield est celle qui s'est le plus démarquée par son revirement aussi abrupte que soudain.

En effet, cette grande famille était bien connue pour les sentiments amicaux et révérencieux qu'elle éprouvait pour les moldus et leur ingénuité. Ils étaient les premiers défendeurs des sorciers nés moldus et ne comprenaient en aucun cas la véhémence d'autres familles de sang pur envers ceux-ci.

A vrai dire, la rumeur selon laquelle cette famille vivait à la moldue s'était très vite répandue. Cela avait suffit à attiser la curiosité de leurs confrères. La famille Wrathfield devint alors le sujet à la mode et dès qu'une nouvelle en lien avec leur train de vie se voyait révélée, toute la communauté sorcière en était informée. Cependant, cela ne dura qu'un temps. Une fois la surprise passée et la nouveauté dépassée, les sorciers se lassèrent de l'affaire et le sujet ne fut qu'un lointain souvenir relégué au fin fond de leur mémoire.

Toutefois, il s'agissait d'un fait avéré, les Wrathfield étaient totalement en faveur de l'égalité des sangs. Ils ne faisaient aucune différence entre une personne née moldue et un sorcier. Tout ce qui comptait réellement était les résultats et les capacités de chacun. Ainsi, un sorcier né moldu pouvait très bien être un excellent sorcier.

Cet état d'esprit se transmit de génération en génération. Cependant, beaucoup de sorciers finirent par trouver cette attitude hypocrite. A quoi cela servait-il de reconnaître les nés moldus comme des égaux alors que leur famille, elle-même, était la première à respecter les traditions des sangs purs ? Il n'y avait pas une goutte de sang moldu dans leurs veines. Elle était la seule famille qui n'avait jamais dévié du droit chemin des sangs purs. Aucun membre n'était jamais tombé amoureux d'un sang mêlé ou même d'un moldu.

Le revirement de situation ne fut donc pas une grande surprise. Cependant, celui-ci fut si brutal que personne n'en comprit réellement l'élément déclencheur et d'ailleurs personne ne se hasarda à le comprendre. Il n'était pourtant pas si dur de recouper les faits avec leur changement envers les moldus et leurs descendants sorciers.

Le commencement eut ainsi lieu dans un hôpital moldu. Fidèle à leur croyance, Mordigan Wrathfield et sa femme Jenna Wrathfield née Finningan avaient décidé de donner naissance à leur second enfant dans un hôpital non sorcier. Pour fêter cet heureux événement, toute la famille se réunit pour l'évaluation des compétences magiques du petit. Bien évidemment rien n'eut lieu comme cela l'aurait dû. L'évaluation révéla le pire pour une famille de sorcier de sang pur : le bébé était un cracmol. Il n'avait aucune compétence magique et ne valait pas plus qu'un moldu.

Au début, personne de la famille n'osa défier les croyances familiales. Le petit avait un avenir même s'il n'avait aucun pouvoir magique, il n'y avait donc aucune raison de changer d'avis. Seulement, quand un autre enfant né moldu se mit à effectuer des tours durant l'évaluation du petit, les murmures commencèrent à s'élever.

Du coup, quand l'évaluateur annonça que l'autre enfant serait un très puissant sorcier, il n'y eut plus aucun rempart aux idées des sangs purs. Il était clair que ce sang de bourbe avait volé les pouvoirs de leur descendant ! Les sorciers ne savaient pas comment mais ce petit être avait réussi à subtiliser les pouvoirs d'un des leur. Il fallait qu'il y ait justice ! Peut-être qu'en tuant le voleur...

Personne n'osa prononcer l'idée à voix haute. Cependant, elle fut vite mise en marche par des partisans à la cause des sangs purs. Voldemort était le premier à avoir embrasé le feu de l'hostilité des sangs purs et voilà que l'une des plus grandes familles de sang pur se joignait à lui. Il n'y avait plus rien pour le retenir d'agir désormais. Le reste des familles en faveur des moldus ne constituait aucun danger pour leur cause...

Une fois le bébé moldu tué, la famille Wrathfield ne put que constater l'inefficacité de cette méthode. Non seulement le bébé mort n'avait pas rendu les pouvoirs volés au leur mais en plus, ils avaient osé commettre un crime. Alors pour masquer le lien entre le meurtre des mangemorts et leur famille, les Wrathfield simulèrent la mort du dernier né Less Wrathfield.

Heureusement ou malheureusement, aucun sorcier ne fit le rapport entre ces événements et le ralliement au coté du Lord. En fait, aucun sorcier ne fut au courant de la naissance et donc de la mort du petit. Ils ne prirent note que du revirement des croyances de la famille Wrathfield.

Seule une personne de la famille garda la même façon de penser : la fille aînée, Ruth Wrathfield. Elle avait toujours été élevée parmi des sermons sur l'égalité du sang et sur l'équité des capacités de chacun. Selon ce que ses parents lui avaient toujours enseigné, chacun avait sa place dans l'équilibre du monde, personne n'était inutile. Elle prit donc son frère sous son aile, le protégeant de ses parents et de leur famille, la plupart du temps en le cachant. Ce revirement de situation et les nouvelles responsabilités qui lui étaient désormais confiées la rendirent mature bien plus vite que n'importe quel autre enfant.

Seulement il lui était impossible de ne pas se plier à la nouvelle mentalité de ses parents. Ils étaient désormais obnubilés par leur sang pur et ne voyaient que par les voleurs de pouvoir qui se multipliaient de plus en plus sur cette planète. Les sermons avaient changé et rien désormais ne devait l'associer à un quelconque moldu, sang mêlé ou sang de bourbe. Elle leur était supérieure puisqu'aucun défaut ne courrait dans son sang. Elle pouvait et devait donc les plier à sa volonté.

Elle garda donc ses pensées pour elle-même, taisant son dégoût pour les tortures, la supériorité et le dédain. Elle s'efforça d'être la parfaite petite mangemort pour ses parents, se préparant à entrer sous les ordres de Voldemort.

Son chemin était déjà tout tracé. Dès qu'elle aurait l'âge requis, elle entrerait à Poudlard dans la maison Serpentard. Elle y torturait des élèves innocents en jouant avec comme s'ils étaient de vulgaires peluches et elle s'en délecterait. Ensuite, elle passerait dans les rangs du Lord pour de bon. Elle assassinerait sans compter et ferait régner la terreur aussi bien chez les moldus que chez les sorciers. Enfin, c'est tout du moins ce dont elle espérait se convaincre.

Ses possibilités ne représentaient plus cet éventail large aux choix multiples. Elle ne pourrait plus devenir médicomage ou simplement une éleveuse d'animaux magiques. Désormais seules deux solutions s'offraient à elle : se rebeller ou se fondre dans le moule. Prenant en compte son frère, elle choisit la deuxième quitte à le regretter. Et bientôt son chemin croiserait celui qui avait choisi la première... Sirius Black.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous !

Merci à Mily d'être ma béta (et mon éditrice en quelque sorte lol)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2<p>

Un deuxième élément allait changer la vie de la petite Ruth Wrathfield. Un événement clé aussi bien pour sa famille que pour elle. Il s'agissait de son futur mariage. Bien évidemment, tout était prévu à l'avance et Ruth n'avait et n'aurait jamais son mot à dire sur quoi que ce soit.

Ses parents s'étaient depuis longtemps mis d'accord avec la famille Black pour lier leur famille et ainsi préserver la qualité de leur sang. Cependant, elle n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer son futur époux. Du coup, sa famille avait arrangé leur premier rendez-vous dans la demeure des Black.

Ruth avait entendu de nombreuses rumeurs sur cette famille et aucune ne lui avait plu. Apparemment, il y avait de fortes chances pour que son futur mari soit aussi borné et étroit d'esprit que ses parents. Elle n'avait toutefois émis aucune objection à ce mariage. Que cela soit la famille Black ou une autre, il y avait peu de chance que ses parents la marient à une personne qu'elle trouverait appréciable.

Résignée, elle s'était apprêtée pour l'occasion revêtant une apparence de supériorité extérieure tout cela grâce à une tenue de combat faite pour cela. Ses chaussures avaient des talons qui l'obligeaient à se tenir droite tandis que sa robe à multiple volants la forçait à ne faire aucun faux pas. De plus, sa mère lui ajouta un chapeau passablement ridicule qui était tellement chargé et lourd qu'il ne pouvait être que porté avec un port de tête princier. L'attirail parfait pour être pincée et froide avec une attitude supérieure.

Sa mère n'avait gardé qu'une seule tradition moldue : le transport. Pour les simples et bonnes raisons qu'elle ne savait pas transplaner, que la fumée de cheminée la rendait malade et qu'il était hors de question qu'elle s'abaisse à entrer dans le magicobus. Du coup, dès que la mère et la fille devait sortir, il utilisait une voiture avec un chauffeur. Cela avait au moins l'avantage de permettre de longues conversations entre elles, même si la plupart du temps elles n'étaient pas réellement aux goûts de la plus jeune.

Pour une fois, le voyage se passa dans un silence absolu. Ruth n'avait rien à dire de particulier puisque sa mère refusait obstinément de donner des informations sur son futur époux. Elle n'avait même pas réussi à obtenir son prénom ! Elle allait devoir faire la courbette en l'appelant Monsieur Black... Une idée particulièrement réjouissante selon elle...

Sa mère, quant à elle, semblait plus stressée qu'autre chose. Elle se triturait sans cesse les mains et n'hésitait pas à faire des plis dans sa robe. Ruth n'arrivait vraiment pas à comprendre pourquoi sa mère était aussi sur les nerfs. Après tout ce n'était pas elle qui allait rencontrer l'homme qu'elle allait épouser sans rien savoir sur lui ! Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si l'affinité entre Ruth et le futur gendre comptait réellement, n'est-ce pas ?

Quand elles arrivèrent, Ruth ne vit pas la demeure immédiatement. Encore une fois son accoutrement l'obligeait à faire attention au moindre de ses mouvements. Elle prit donc toutes les précautions nécessaires pour ne pas se ridiculiser en sortant du véhicule. Ce n'est qu'après qu'elle put admirer la maison. Elle en eut le souffle coupé. Il y avait tellement de termes pour décrire cette demeure pourtant accueillant était le dernier qui lui venait à l'esprit. Le manoir square Grimmaud était lugubre, sinistre et glauque. L'idée d'y mettre ne serait-ce qu'un pied fit frémir Ruth. Elle força néanmoins un sourire avant de rejoindre sa mère sur le perron.

Elles n'attendirent pas longtemps avant que Walburga Black ne leur ouvre tout sourire. Cette dernière les fit entrer prestement dans la demeure où deux jeunes garçons attendaient l'air particulièrement ennuyés. Au moins, Ruth savait désormais qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue et que les garçons auraient probablement préféré être ailleurs en cet instant-là. Enfin, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, après tout ils ne semblaient pas plus âgés qu'elle. Elle n'avait que onze ans et elle n'avait pas non plus envie d'être liée à un quelconque mariage.

« Tu vas la faire fuir comment celle-là ? », murmura l'un des garçons à l'autre. Ruth avait toujours eu une bonne ouïe, il y avait donc peu de chance que les mères l'aient entendu. Du coup, elle se permit d'étudier à la dérobé celui qui venait d'être désigné comme son futur mari. Il n'était pas si mal. Cependant, la phrase laissait sous entendre qu'il y avait eu d'autres prétendantes avant elle. Pourtant, son père lui avait assuré que le marché avait été conclu bien avant sa naissance. Lui aurait-il menti ? Elle fronça les sourcils avant de se détourner de l'idée. Elle s'en fichait, pour elle l'important était que son mari ne soit pas une brute épaisse doublé d'un imbécile fini.

Les mères laissèrent Ruth et son « mari » seul en emportant le deuxième enfant avec elles. Ruth se tourna donc vers son prétendant qui ne semblait pas heureux de se retrouver seul avec elle. Cela annonçait des débuts plus qu'amicaux...

« Quel est ton prénom ? Ma mère a préféré ne rien me révéler du tout pour garder le mystère et nous laisser des sujets de conversations. C'est stupide, ne penses-tu pas, commença-t-elle gênée, après tout n'était-ce pas à lui d'engager la conversation ?

_En effet, c'est stupide », claqua-t-il sans rien ajouter par la suite. Et bien voilà, c'était parti pour qu'elle le déteste. Devait-elle se présenter avant ? Était-ce seulement à elle d'alimenter leur conversation ? Elle inspira un grand coup avant de faire un dernier effort.

« Je m'appelle Ruth Wrathfield.

_Je sais », déclara-t-il tout aussi froidement qu'avant. C'était clair, elle ne l'intéressait pas mais s'il croyait l'attirer, il se mettait la baguette dans l'oeil ! Pour qui se prenait-il avec ses airs désinvoltes et blasés ! Quelle hypogriffe avait bien pu attaquer sa mère pour qu'elle pense que ce gamin et Ruth avaient la moindre chance de s'entendre dans le mariage ? Il était vrai que la femme n'avait rien à dire. Au moins, Ruth était fixée, l'affinité ne comptait définitivement pas.

« Que penses-tu des moldus, demanda-t-il soudainement alors que Ruth s'obstinait à garder le silence tout en fixant le décor.

_Ils nous sont inférieurs par de nombreux points et n'arriveront certainement pas à nous surpasser en inventant des créations toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres, répondit-elle suffisamment prise par surprise pour qu'elle s'accroche à la première débilité qu'elle ait pu trouver.

_Une leçon apprise sur le bout des doigts, railla-t-il avant d'ajouter avec dégoût : si c'est réellement ce que tu penses, tu n'as pas de cerveau pour réfléchir par toi-même et si tu ne fais que réciter ce que tes parents te disent, tu n'es qu'une simple hypocrite. »


	3. Chapter 3

Hey !

Voici le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

J'ai (finalement) décidé de mon planning pour le reste de mes chapitres : je publierai le lundi, mercredi, vendredi et dimanche.

Cela ne devrait pas vous faire trop attendre ^^

Je tiens à remercier acronyme de me suivre et de me mettre des reviews régulièrement (j'en attraperais presque la grosse tête !) et merci à Myllie pour sa review !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3<p>

Ruth fit un pas en arrière, encaissant le choc de la dernière réplique de son futur époux. Que devait-elle comprendre par là ? Qu'il n'appréciait pas son point de vue ou que, connaissant les anciennes croyances de la famille Wrathfield, il avait des doutes sur ce qu'elle pensait ?

Elle ne parvint pas à déterminer s'il s'agissait d'un test. Du coup, elle était statufiée face à lui. Elle se sentit profondément stupide sur le moment mais son cerveau restait planté, indécis à mi-chemin entre les deux possibilités. Se pouvait-il réellement que ce jeune homme pense comme elle ? Serait-il vraiment capable de s'accorder avec elle pour dire que toutes les valeurs de leurs parents étaient des inepties dépassées ? Combien y avait-il de chance ?

« Alors vous semblez bien vous entendre les enfants, s'exclama sa mère en nous rejoignant gaiement.

_Votre fille est tout ce qu'il y a de plus charmant sur cette terre », assura Sirius sans ciller. C'était un fieffé menteur ! Ruth ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle sentait que ce garçon serait quelqu'un de convaincant et d'éloquent plus tard.

Cependant, n'était-ce pas étrange qu'il mente sur leur affinité frisant le zéro absolu ? Peut-être essayait-il de convaincre ses parents qu'il était un parfait sang pur lui-aussi...

Ruth força un sourire avec la ferme intention de jouer le jeu. Sa mère avait l'air de fonder tellement d'espoir en ce mariage. De toute façon, le garçon, malgré son attitude désobligeante et son caractère peu avenant, ne semblait pas être un mauvais bougre. Au moins, il ne semblait pas du genre à lever la baguette sur une femme et c'était tout ce qui comptait réellement.

« Je suis ravie que nos enfants se soient plus, très chère ! », s'exclama madame Black avec un entrain qui parut déplacé à Ruth. Pourquoi paraissait-elle aussi soulagée ? Savait-elle que son fils ne partageait pas le même point de vue qu'elle ? Pensait-elle qu'étant un mouton noir, il n'y aurait jamais de prétendante assez folle pour accepter de l'épouser ?

« Viens ma chérie, nous devons rentrer maintenant », fit savoir la mère de Ruth comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Cependant, Ruth acquiesça et laissa donc entendre que cela avait été un véritable plaisir de les rencontrer.

Pourquoi sa mère était donc aussi pressée de partir ? Avait-elle appris quelque chose de dérangeant ? Il était aussi possible que les croyances divergentes du fils l'aient perturbée. En tout cas, Ruth ne pouvait que constater l'évidence : sa mère était mal à l'aise. Le stress de sa mère avait toujours transparu dans son langage corporel. Quand quelque chose l'inquiétait ou la dérangeait, elle ne tenait plus une seule seconde en place et elle ne cessait de triturer ses mains. Ce qui était bien évidemment le cas à ce moment précis.

Cette dernière poussa quasiment Ruth dans la voiture pour pouvoir entrer à son tour le plus rapidement possible. Elles firent les derniers au-revoir nécessaires puis la voiture put enfin s'élancer sur les routes. Sa mère attendit jusqu'à ce que les Black aient disparu de leur champ de vision pour finalement se lancer à l'attaque.

« Alors comment était-il ? questionna-t-elle un mélange d'espoir et d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

_Et bien, commença Ruth ne sachant trop ce qu'elle pouvait réellement révéler.

_Il n'a rien dit de particulier, n'est-ce pas ?

_Juste que j'étais une hypocrite finie de partager vos pensées sur les moldus », lâcha-t-elle sans réfléchir avant de se couvrir la bouche avec sa main comme si cela pouvait ravaler les mots qu'elle venait juste de dire. Sa mère était devenue aussi pâle qu'une morte et semblait sur le point de faire un malaise. Apparemment, ce n'était pas les paroles les plus intelligentes qu'elle ait pues sortir et pourtant elle aurait dû s'en douter...

« Tu plaisantes, s'écria la mère en se saisissant de sa fille par les épaules. Je me disais bien que ce marché était trop beau. D'autant que j'avais déjà entendu des ragots sur l'état d'esprit délirant du fils aîné des Black ! Comment ai-je pu accepter que ma fille épouse un sorcier en faveur des nés moldus ? Je...

_Mère, coupa Ruth avant de ne plus pouvoir couper l'état de nerf intense dans lequel se trouvait sa mère. Je plaisantais.

_Tu... plaisantais, balbutia celle qui l'avait mise au monde.

_Désolée, je me demandais comment tu aurais réagi si cela avait été le cas. Alors je me suis dit que cela ne pouvait pas faire de mal de mentir, ajouta Ruth tout en se demandant pourquoi elle protégeait le garçon.

_Il ne pense pas que les moldus sont aussi capables que les sorciers ?

_Bien sûr que non !, s'exclama Ruth prête à répéter pour la énième fois des absurdités auxquelles elle ne croyait pas mais qu'elle avait tout de même apprises par cœur. Pourquoi les moldus nous seraient-ils égaux ? Ils n'ont pas une once de magie et, lorsqu'ils en ont, ils l'ont lâchement volé à leur naissance !

_Il ne pense donc pas qu'un sang mêlé puisse être plus puissant qu'un sorcier de sang pur ?

_Non ! », s'écria-t-elle sans pour autant trouver de répartie en la faveur de cette déclaration. Après tout sa mère en était la preuve vivante ! Elle était née sang pur et pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à exécuter les sorts les plus difficiles. Or, avec la logique où les sangs purs sont les plus forts et les plus intelligents, cela ne devrait pas arriver...

Heureusement, la voiture s'arrêta avant que la mère puisse se rendre compte que sa fille était à cours de réponses en faveur des croyances de la famille. Malheureusement, le cadet avait déterminé que le reste de la journée ne se passerait définitivement pas dans le calme.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everybody !

Voici le chapitre 4 ^^

Merci à Myllie et à acronyme pour leur review ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui m'ont mis dans leur alerte.

Pour te répondre acronyme, ne t'inquiète absolument pas la comparaison ne m'a aucunement blessée. Si le 4 m'a totalement énervé c'est bien à cause des personnages (le trio en particulier...) et non de l'histoire en elle-même sinon je n'aurais jamais survécu jusqu'au 5 ! C'est même plutôt flatteur (encore et toujours ^^) d'être un temps soit peu comparée à JKR (faut bien l'admettre elle a du génie) ! Tu as aussi parfaitement cerné la mère ! Son manque de pouvoir lui pèse et l'angoisse à un point qu'elle se retrouve dans son fils. Il est généralement plus simple de se bercer d'illusion que de faire face à la réalité et c'est donc ce qu'elle fait. Et oui, effectivement, je pense que ce paradoxe se retrouve quasiment chez tous les sang purs ! Je ne me rappelle pas avoir lu une seule bonne raison et même dans les livres de JKR. Pour le "nous" et bien c'est ma faute lol (ah bon ?). J'ai une tendance à voir les scènes par les yeux d'un des personnages, si bien que quand j'écris et bien mon il/elle dévie parfois en je/nous... Pourtant c'est pas faute de les chercher pour les éradiquer !

Voili voilou, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4<p>

Quand elles rentrèrent toutes les deux dans leur demeure, le silence régnait et ce n'était jamais bon signe... En fait, leur maison était toujours silencieuse cependant, quand son petit frère commettait une erreur monumentale Ruth le sentait immédiatement. Fort heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas de sa mère. Elle avait donc toujours le temps de se précipiter dans la chambre du petit pour effacer toutes traces de ses bêtises.

Ce jour-là ne serait en rien différent. Elle pénétra donc dans la demeure comme si de rien était, souriant gaiement et discutant pour ne rien dire. Elle attendit que sa mère se soit dirigée vers les cuisines pour s'enfermer dans sa routine habituelle : un lait chaud avec des cookies pour pouvoir s'installer dans la bibliothèque de son mari avec un bon livre.

Ruth se précipita donc dans les escaliers après avoir vu sa mère parlant à un elfe de maison disparaître derrière la porte de la cuisine. Elle allait sûrement lui donner toutes les tâches ménagères tout en commandant le dîner pour le soir. Ce pauvre elfe était en plus tout seul pour une bien grande maison mais il s'agissait d'un elfe travailleur et respectable. Cependant, elle n'en dirait jamais rien à sa mère...

Ce n'est qu'en arrivant devant la porte de la chambre de son frère qu'elle comprit que ce jour-là tout irait décidément pour le pire. Cette porte n'était jamais laissée ouverte. Jamais. A moins que son père soit rentré plus tôt et encore ! Il n'y avait réellement aucune chance pour qu'il ait pu vouloir voir son fils... Il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. En fait, personne ne voulait voir l'erreur de la famille : le cracmol. Seule Ruth venait le voir pour jouer avec lui et lui apprendre ce que tout Wrathfield devait savoir... Enfin l'équivalent moldu qu'elle avait appris quand elle était toute petite.

Il fallait qu'elle le retrouve en première. S'il avait commis la moindre bêtise, il fallait qu'elle soit-là pour pouvoir cacher les dégâts. Elle inspecta tout l'étage consciencieusement. Elle passa chaque cachette au peigne fin. Il n'était nul par. Par Merlin ! Où se cachait-il ? Il n'avait quand même pas pu...

Un bruit de verre cassé lui apprit que le pire événement possible venait de se réaliser. Son frère avait ouvert la porte de lui-même et avait décidé de visiter la maison pour la première fois. Pourquoi n'était-il donc pas resté dans cette chambre à l'abri de cette famille ?

Elle entendit sa mère commencer à hurler. Apparemment, son frère avait décidé de lire les livres de la bibliothèque qui lui étaient accessibles. Bien évidemment, il ne savait pas comment lire... Du coup, il avait pris soin d'arracher une à une chaque page des chefs d'œuvre réunis dans cette pièce. Il s'était également appliqué à dessiner sur quelques unes des pages puis à les ajuster ensemble de telle sorte à ce qu'il puisse construire une sculpture en papier à moitié mâché...

« Nettoie-moi ça tout de suite Less, cria la mère hors d'elle avant que Ruth ne décide de s'interposer.

_Laissez, mère. Je vais m'occuper de sa punition, hasarda Ruth dans un souffle en espérant que sa mère ne s'obstinerait pas.

_Sa punition est toute trouvée ! S'il ne nettoie pas cette pièce en moins de cinq minutes, il subira le doloris pour qu'il comprenne bien qu'il ne devra jamais recommencer !

_Mais mère, c'est impossible, s'écria Ruth indignée et en même temps terrifiée. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

_Et comment ! claqua-t-elle. Je vais même m'y atteler dès maintenant ! A quoi bon attendre ? Ce cracmol n'est même pas fichu de nouer ses lacets magiquement ! Doloris !

_Mère », hurla Ruth espérant la ramener à la raison.

N'ayant aucune réaction, ou en tout cas aucune de celles qu'elle souhaitait, elle décida de s'interposer entre sa mère et son frère, prenant de plein fouet un doloris particulièrement long et douloureux. Elle revint à elle juste à temps pour que Ruth ne sente pas sa tête exploser. Cette dernière s'affala à terre parmi les feuilles déchirées. Son corps la faisait souffrir mais elle devait pourtant être sûre d'avoir arrêté l'instinct meurtrier de sa mère envers sa dernière progéniture.

« Pourquoi ai-je dû donner naissance à un tel monstre ? Pourquoi faut-il qu'il n'ait pas un brin de magie dans ce... cet..., finit par sangloter la génitrice.

_Mère... », fut le seul mot de la tentative de réconfort de Ruth qui parvint à franchir ses lèvres. Le doloris avait bien plus affecté son corps qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Sa mère avait beau ne pas être la meilleure en sorcellerie, elle maîtrisait parfaitement le sort doloris... et elle n'hésitait d'ailleurs pas à s'en servir à tout va et dans n'importe quelles circonstances !

« Tu me nettoieras tout et tu t'assureras que ce... cracmol n'ait plus aucune chance de sortir de sa chambre. Est-ce clair ? », ordonna la mère une fois remise. Elle observa une dernière fois le carnage autour d'elle avec une expression de dégoût total avant d'arrêter son regard sur son fils. Elle frémit probablement d'horreur face à un tel être puis elle se partit.

Ruth soupira et essaya de bouger. Ranger et enfermer le petit ne serait pas la tâche la plus difficile. En revanche récupérer toutes ses facultés motrices après une telle torture serait plus délicat. Elle inspira un grand coup et lança les sorts nécessaires pour nettoyer la bibliothèque jusqu'à ce qu'elle brille. Puis elle décida de faire une longue pause dans l'un des fauteuils autour.

Toutefois, son frère ne lui laissa aucun répit puisqu'il commençait déjà à arracher les pages d'un livre. Elle lui lança un regard noir. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il donc pas comprendre du premier coup ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire ? Allait-elle devoir le surveiller et le protéger jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ? Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle souhaitait...

A ce rythme-là, elle devrait prier pour que son mari accepte d'héberger son frère en l'épousant. Si elle le laissait aux griffes de ses parents, il mourrait certainement à la première bêtise d'un doloris.

Quand il s'attaqua au troisième livre, Ruth n'y tint plus. Elle le stupéfixia avant de réparer les dégâts une ultime fois. Elle le fit ensuite léviter jusqu'à la chambre qui lui était destiné. Elle l'y libéra du sort avant de l'enfermer derrière une multitude de sorts compliqués pour son âge. Même s'il avait eu une once de magie, il n'aurait jamais pu sortir à nouveau de cette pièce sans l'aide d'une tierce personne. Épuisée, elle s'affala dans le couloir pour plonger ni une ni deux dans les bras de Morphée.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everybody ^^

Voici le chapitre 5.

Merci à mes deux suiveuses : Myllie et acronyme !

A acronyme, je réponds toujours (enfin j'essaye !) d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je suis ravie que mon personnage principal te plaise. Pour tout de dire, j'ai souvent eu le droit à : "elle connait des sorts donc elle est à Poudlard !". Et bien, non, tu as raison aucun des deux n'est à Poudlard... Elle a onze ans et va bientôt y entrer. Pour moi l'apprentissage de la magie ne rime pas forcément avec cette école lol. Je ne vois pas pourquoi une enfant aux deux parents sorciers ne pourraient pas connaître de sorts à son âge ! Les enfants apprennent vite en regardant leurs parents et puis, de toute façon, quand on voit l'état psychologique de la famille, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait eu la permission de ne pas connaître le moindre sort ! Après tout, certains sorciers décident d'éduquer leurs enfants eux-même. J'espère que cette petite explication de mon point de vu répondra aux questions de pas mal de personnes ^^. Pour le reste, je me tais et laisse la surprise !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5<p>

Quand Ruth se réveilla, elle reconnut sa chambre au lustre suspendu au dessus d'elle. Il avait été fabriqué pour elle avec des animaux en cristal pendant à diverses hauteurs.

Elle n'avait aucun doute sur la personne qui l'avait mise au lit. Seul l'elfe de maison s'inquiétait pour la santé des deux jeunes « maîtres ». Un sourire ironique étira ses lèvres. Les chances que sa mère ou son père l'ait transportée jusque dans sa chambre étaient proches de zéro.

Ces derniers n'avaient plus fait preuve de compassion depuis la naissance de son frère Less. Ils étaient devenus froids, distants et obnubilés par le pouvoir. Ruth avait d'abord cru que ses parents s'étaient renfermés sur eux-même dans le but de se donner du temps, d'observer la situation calmement et se reprendre en main. Cependant, elle avait dû vite se défaire de ces illusions.

Elle espérait encore parfois qu'ils reviennent à eux. Elle désirait tant qu'ils redeviennent des parents joueurs et agréables plutôt que d'être ces blocs de pierre abrupts et saillants. Il y avait au moins un bon point : Less ne les avait jamais connus sous cet angle. Ces parents-là ne pouvaient donc pas lui manquer, comme ils manquaient à Ruth.

« Dame Ruth, vous êtes réveillée, constata leur elfe de maison en entrant dans la chambre de sa maîtresse. Nous devons vous préparer pour votre rendez-vous avec Monsieur Black.

_Monsieur semble être un peu exagéré pour parler de lui... », marmonna Ruth avec une humeur d'ours particulièrement développée pour un matin. Avoir dormir sur le sol un bon moment la veille ne l'avait pas rendue très aimable. De plus, la douleur du doloris restait gravée au fin fond de son cerveau en une migraine persistante telle une blessure faite au fer blanc.

« Que désirez-vous porter ? Si je peux me permettre un conseil, le bleu de cette robe s'accorde parfaitement à celui de vos yeux », déclara l'elfe dans son rôle de conseillère qu'elle prenait très au sérieux.

Ruth n'avait jamais apprécié le fait que son elfe lui obéisse au doigt et à l'œil sans jamais donné son avis. Du coup, dès que sa mère ne s'était plus immiscée dans chaque moment de sa vie, elle avait décidé de donner plus de liberté à l'elfe. Même si ce dernier avait rechigné au début, il s'était au fur et à mesure du temps très bien acclimaté à son statut de confident et conseiller.

Il s'était avéré tellement utile au final qu'à certains moments Ruth avait voulu lui donner un vêtement. Cependant, cela aurait aussi efficace que signer son arrêt de mort. Si sa mère avait su que la cause de la disparition de son elfe était sa propre fille, elle n'aurait pas hésité à la massacrer à coup de doloris... Et elle avait déjà eu un bref aperçu de ce que cela pouvait donner...

Au final, quand elle y réfléchissait bien, elle était aussi libre que son elfe de maison. Certes, elle ne devait pas faire le ménage ou la cuisine. Toutefois, elle n'avait pas le droit de penser par elle-même ou simplement d'afficher ce qu'elle pensait. Son moi profond avait fini caché dans un recoin, tellement inaccessible qu'elle ne savait plus réellement à quoi il ressemblait.

« Va pour la bleue », finit-elle par déclarer.

Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle écoutait les conseils de l'elfe. Ce n'était pas comme si elle voulait être séduisante pour son futur époux dont elle ne savait toujours pas le prénom... De toute façon, même si elle avait été effectivement séduisante, ils n'étaient encore que tous les deux des enfants et il était rare que deux êtres succombes sous le charme d'un coup de foudre à leur âge...

Une fois prête pour une nouvelle séance de torture chez les Black, elle descendit tranquillement les escaliers pour être accueillie par une furie échevelée : sa mère. Apparemment, elles étaient toutes deux en retard pour leur rendez-vous et cela ne présageait rien de bon. Elles sautèrent donc dans la voiture et sa mère en profita pour hurler sur le chauffeur tout en refaisant son chignon.

« Ma chérie, tu es sûre que ce Sirius ne t'a rien dit d'étrange hier, s'interrogea subitement sa mère coupant court à ses hurlements envers le conducteur.

_Oui, mère. J'en suis sûre. Ce n'était qu'une blague. Je suis désolée d'avoir été trop loin...

_Ce n'est pas grave, s'écria sa mère immédiatement comme une pile électrique, mais sache que s'il formule la moindre pensée étrange, nous sommes prêts à mettre un terme à cet accord ! Tu ne devras pas subir les dire d'un pro sang de bourbe ! Il serait dommage après tout que son manque d'éducation te nuise, toi qui es si prometteuse.

_Ne vous en faites pas, mère. Je ne laisserais jamais une chose pareille arrivée.

_Très bien, je suis ravie de l'entendre », murmura-t-elle apparemment calmée.

Cette petite discussion lui avait appris deux choses : de un, son fiancé se nommait Sirius et de deux, sa mère avait bel et bien entendu des rumeurs selon lesquels celui-ci n'était pas d'accord avec les croyances de sa famille. Il ne lui avait donc pas menti lors de leur première rencontre. Il avait joué franc jeu et maintenant qu'elle le savait, elle sentit un poids s'enlever de sa poitrine. Elle n'allait pas épouser un sang pur aux idées bornées et stupides ! Elle allait pouvoir être elle-même et vivre comme elle l'entendait ! Toutefois, elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas vendre la peau de l'hypogriffe avant de l'avoir tuer. Si jamais sa mère apprenait que ses doutes étaient fondés... son paradis s'effondrerait.

La voiture s'arrêta pour les laisser sur le pas de porte, seules et sans accueil. Sa mère en fut outrée. Comment était-ce seulement possible que les Black ne se donne pas la peine de venir ne serait-ce qu'ouvrir la porte. Ce fut un elfe de maison plutôt grincheux qui leur ouvrit. Madame Black n'arriva qu'un bon moment après, sans une once de remord dans son attitude.

« Je suis désolée, mon fils est en grande discussion avec la fille des Lestranges. Toutefois, notre discussion sur le mariage tient toujours. Pourquoi ne visiterais-tu pas les lieux pendant que nous parlons ? », proposa leur hôtesse sans pour autant laisser à Ruth le choix puisqu'elle emmena sa mère au loin.

Ruth soupira. Que faisait-elle ici si personne ne désirait sa présence ? Elle aurait été cent fois mieux chez elle à s'occuper de son frère... Au moins, elle avait carte libre pour visiter le manoir et elle ne s'en priverait pas. D'ailleurs arrivée au premier étage, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait une vue et un écho étonnant de la discussion de son futur époux. C'est à ce moment précis que la curiosité l'emporta et pourtant, elle savait que la curiosité était un bien vilain défaut.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey ! Voici le chapitre 6 !

Merci à JennyOBlack, choupinette, acronyme et Myllie pour leur review !

D'ailleurs je tiens également à remercier tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews sur le blog de Mily !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6<p>

De là où elle se tenait, elle n'entendait que des mots épars. Pourtant, elle comprit très vite que Sirius était en train de se disputer avec la fille des Lestrange. Les cris, les noms d'oiseaux et le ton de la conversation ne laissait aucun doute là-dessus. Elle aurait aimé en savoir plus mais le peu qu'elle entendait ne le lui permettait pas.

Comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus sur cette discussion, elle regarda ce qui l'entourait pour déterminer quoi visiter après, même si cela ne l'enchantait guère. Il fallait bien l'admettre, l'intérieur de la maison était tout aussi lugubre que l'extérieur... Il n'y avait pas la moindre végétation et la décoration se limitait à des photos de familles ou à des objets étranges qu'aucune personne saine d'esprit n'oserait toucher.

Elle soupira avant de se décider pour le couloir le plus sombre de dépit. Le domaine avait beau être grand, il se visitait très vite surtout sans guide pour faire la conversation... Elle avait donc déjà vu tout ce qui se trouvait dans les couloirs suffisamment éclairés pour ne pas lui faire peur. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle donc pas visiter le jardin ? C'était ce qu'elle préférait dans une maison, enfin de ce qu'elle avait vu de la maison, le jardin ne devait franchement pas être fameux.

« N'est-ce pas la plus belle des maisons ? », demanda une voix derrière elle la faisant sursauter. Son cœur battant la chamade, Ruth se dirigea vers l'origine de la voix pour y trouver le frère de Sirius. Elle regarda ensuite autour d'elle cherchant un adjectif mélioratif pour une maison horriblement sinistre...

« Elle est... particulière, finit-elle par répondre peu convaincue.

_Je suis désolé que Sirius ne puisse pas te faire découvrir la vraie beauté de cette maison.

_C'est sûr qu'elle se cache bien..., marmonna Ruth attirant le regard amusé du petit frère.

_Tu n'as donc pas encore vu le jardin, conclut-il sûr de lui avec un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres. C'est-là que mon frère et moi passons la plus part de notre temps et quand il pleut c'est un vrai calvaire.

_N'y a-t-il donc aucune pièce acceptable ? », s'étonna Ruth avant de se rendre compte qu'elle venait de révéler détester cette maison.

Il rit avant de lui déclarer que leur second refuge était la bibliothèque. Elle était certes un peu sombre et austère mais elle avait l'avantage de regrouper tous les meilleurs livres au monde. Il l'invita à le suivre pour qu'elle découvre ce petit coin de détente situé au fond du couloir plongé dans la pénombre.

La pièce avait beau avoir cet aspect chaleureux et accueillant, Ruth sentit un sentiment d'angoisse l'envelopper. Elle avait froid, en fait elle était complètement pétrifiée. Elle déglutit difficilement, sentant une boule grandir dans sa gorge et sa respiration se faire plus courte.

« Ne reste pas près de ces livres. Ce sont ceux de mes parents, ils sont infestés de magie noire », indiqua le petit frère de Sirius en lui tendant la main dont elle finit par se saisir malgré les engourdissements qui paralysaient son corps. Elle accueillit avec bonheur la sensation de chaleur émanant de la paume du garçon qui se répandit le long de son bras en petit picotements.

Il la conduisit jusqu'à une gigantesque pile de livre. Il lui indiqua ensuite une sorte de passage menant de l'autre côté de cette muraille. Elle s'y glissa peu rassurée mais étant donné qu'il la suivait de près, il n'y avait aucune raison que tout lui tombe dessus...

Arrivé de l'autre côté, elle en resta sans voix. Une gigantesque fenêtre donnait sur le jardin qui étincelait de couleurs époustouflantes. De plus, des coussins bordaient celle-ci pour permettre de regarder à loisir ce spectacle confortablement installé.

« Est-ce possible que votre mère ait quelque chose contre les fenêtres ? finit par demander Ruth en contemplant un magnifique prunier en fleur.

_Juste avec celle-ci », déclara-t-il sans ajouter quoique ce soit attisant la curiosité de Ruth. Pour changer de sujet, il annonça qu'il allait chercher des gâteaux mais elle le retint par la manche. Elle voulait qu'il lui en dise plus.

« Sirius a sauté de cette fenêtre quand il avait 5 ans, murmura-t-il. Notre mère venait de lui annoncer fièrement que rien n'était impossible pour un sorcier. Il a donc voulu vérifier. Bien sûr, quand il a atteint le sol bien amoché, il s'est rendu compte que ce que notre mère voulait dire c'était que rien n'est impossible pour un sorcier tant qu'il a le bon matériel. Il lui en a voulu pendant un mois. Il parlait de haute trahison. Depuis, il met en doute tout ce que mère lui apprend et parfois je le comprends...

_Tu ne dis rien pour autant, affirma Ruth comprenant parfaitement la position du petit frère.

_J'ai déjà pu constater des dégâts d'un tel affront à mes parents. Sirius est passé par toutes les tortures possibles. Cela n'a jamais duré bien longtemps mais c'était déjà trop...

_Je suppose que ta mère met l'attitude de son fils aîné sur cette merveilleuse chute, continua Ruth amère.

_Regulus, je vois que tu as parfaitement briffé ma fiancée, intervint Sirius d'une voix sèche avant d'ajouter plus sereinement : mère aimerait nous parler dans la salle à manger. »

Ruth suivit Sirius dans le couloir sombre, pas forcément heureuse de devoir à nouveau faire face à madame Black. Arrivée au point le plus mal éclairé, une main lui agrippa la manche et la retint dans une zone d'ombre.

« Aucune de ses fiancés n'avaient encore découvert pour son vol plané, murmura Regulus à l'oreille de Ruth.

_Ouch, son orgueil a dû en prendre un sacré coup, railla-t-elle en réponse.

_Je crois qu'il l'a effectivement mal pris.

_Vous arrêtez de parler sur moi tous les deux, déclara Sirius en haussant le ton pour être sûr d'être entendu. J'ai une très bonne ouïe et je peux t'assurer que le prochain secret que tu dévoiles, tu le regretteras Reg !

_L'orgueil a définitivement été touché », marmonna-t-elle pour Regulus qui pouffa involontairement sous le regard outré de son frère.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone !

Voici mon chapitre 7.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira toujours autant !

Merci à acronyme et à Myllie de m'avoir laissé une review, j'aime beaucoup lire les hypothèses sans pour autant donner de réponses (moi, sadique ?)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7<p>

La suite du merveilleux second rendez-vous organisé par sa mère fut tout aussi désastreuse que le début. Non seulement, elle avait dû attendre patiemment que son fiancé se libère mais en plus, leur mères s'étaient incrustées dans le reste du rendez-vous. A ce niveau-là, elle ne savait même plus pourquoi elle parlait encore de rendez-vous...

Elle avait dû rester assisse dans la salle-à-manger des Black pour parler du mariage qui allait unir leur famille. Étant donné qu'elle n'avait aucun droit de veto sur ce qui allait être organisé et qu'elle en avait encore moins pour dire ce qu'elle aurait voulu. En gros, elle avait joué son rôle de pot de fleurs à la perfection, enregistrant les moindres détails de la décoration baroque glauque qui l'entourait.

« Alors, qu'en penses-tu Ruth ? », demanda sa mère.

Avait-elle seulement le droit d'ouvrir la bouche à cette table ? Elle regarda sa mère droit dans les yeux avec un regard mi-surpris, mi-blasée. Elle était persuadée que son avis ne comptait pas. Pourquoi compterait-il ? A quoi servirait-elle de toute façon ? Elle serait la potiche au bras de l'héritier Black, celle qui élèverait les enfants et se tairait indéfiniment...

« Tout est parfait, déclara Ruth un sourire parfaitement faux plaqué sur les lèvres. Tout simplement parfait. »

Qu'avait-elle d'autre à dire ? Tout avait été pensé dans les moindres détails. Sa mère connaissant ses goûts avait mis en place un mariage parfait qui irait aussi bien pour tous. C'était le petit mariage conçut expressément pour satisfaire le plus grand nombre. Bien sûr cela ne concernait que les sangs purs... et pour le moment, elle ne pensait vraiment pas faire partie de cette catégorie.

« Et toi Sirius, quand penses-tu ? », intervint la mère de ce dernier en se tournant vers lui les yeux brillants d'espoir. Il semblait aussi heureux qu'elle : le visage fermé, les yeux dans le vague avec un sourire forcé pleinement affiché. S'il avait pu dormir les yeux ouverts, Ruth était persuadée qu'il l'aurait fait...

« Tout me semble parfait, mère, réussit-il à articuler malgré son envie apparente de l'envoyer sur les roses. Après tout, mère, quand vous organisez quelque chose ce n'est pas à moitié. J'ai juste une question. Avons-nous au moins le droit de choisir nos vêtements ? »

La bombe était lâchée... Madame Black se décomposa littéralement devant son fils. Elle devint pâle comme un linge et commença à ne plus pouvoir respirer normalement. Que n'avait-il pas demandé là ! Ruth savait parfaitement qu'elle n'aurait même pas son mot à dire sur sa tenue. Elle savait qu'elle ressemblerait à une meringue en jupons et en froufrous... Ce serait pathétique, pitoyable... et surtout déshonorant !

La conversation dura encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que Sirius décide de laisser sa mère choisir son costume. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que leurs mères décidèrent de les laisser en tête à tête. Merveilleux...

« Alors comme ça tu as accepté ce fichu mariage, s'exclama Sirius blasé.

_N'es-tu pas censé être tout ce qu'une femme recherche ? Beau, riche avec une bonne situation, déclara-t-elle sur un ton qu'elle voulait volontairement détaché.

_Tu oublies que je suis une tête de mule aux idées déplacées qui me vaudront certainement un avada kedavra un jour ou l'autre...

_C'est fort probable... Cependant, je n'ai pas l'impression que ce mariage ira jusqu'au bout, lâcha-t-elle totalement convaincue par ce qu'elle disait.

_Qu'insinues-tu ?

_Tu auras fait une connerie bien avant le mariage. Je ne sais pas laquelle mais il est certain que ces idées déplacées dont tu parlais éclateront un jour au grand jour. Si tu veux mon avis, cela risque d'arriver bien avant notre mariage...

_Je vois, soupira-t-il. C'est effectivement fort probable. Ma mère essaye tant bien que mal de le cacher mais cela ne durera pas. Donc autant que nous soyons tous les deux tranquilles jusqu'à ce que la vérité éclate.

_Ravie de voir que nous partageons la même vision des choses, dit-elle avant de se diriger vers la porte pour y trouver sa mère en train d'écouter attentivement à la porte.

_Mère, n'est-ce pas les moldus qui ont ce genre de manière ? », demanda Ruth éloquemment avec un regard de mépris ironique. Cela avait beau être sa mère, là elle dépassait les bornes ! Elle écoutait sa conversation avec son fiancé ! Ne voulait-elle pas non plus participer à leurs futurs ébats tant qu'elle y était ? Ruth bouillonnait de rage mais elle n'avait rien pour se défouler...

« Ne t'inquiète pas j'avais jeté un sort d'insonorisation, elle n'a strictement rien pu entendre », murmura Sirius en passant à côté d'elle en foudroyant la mère au passage.

En fait, ce n'était pas elle qui risquait le plus gros. Elle n'avait quasiment rien à se reprocher... En revanche, si la mère de Ruth apprenait que Sirius ne partageait pas non plus les croyances des sangs purs, ce serait la fin de ce mariage. Sirius n'était probablement pas le meilleur époux, cependant elle risquait de ne pas trouver mieux.

Elle avait entendu parler des autres prétendants qui auraient pu revendiquer sa main. Le suivant était Hudolfe Vanderbruge, un sang pur aux pensées cruelles, violentes et sanguinaires. Apparemment, il aimait sacrifier des animaux pour rendre culte à son nouveau seigneur, le Lord Voldemort. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur ce qui l'attendait si elle devait épouser celui-là. Elle serait battue autant de fois qu'il le faudrait pour qu'elle devienne une bonne petite femme et cela ne serait certainement pas suffisant pour satisfaire ses instincts.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone !

Voici le chapitre 8 ^^

Merci à mes deux suiveuses : acronyme et Myllie ! Cela fait vraiment plaisir de voir vos hypothèses et vos avis à chaque fois !

Je ne répondrai toujours pas à vos questions. Oui Myllie, je suis sadique et fière de l'être lol !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 8<p>

Après cette visite peu gratifiante aux Black, Ruth les avait rarement vus et encore moins Sirius qui semblait totalement l'ignorer. Elle savait très bien qu'ils ne seraient pas tous les deux fiancés très longtemps mais il aurait pu au moins lui montrer un minimum d'intérêt ! Elle n'était peut-être pas la plus jolie fille, la plus intelligente ou encore la plus intéressante mais elle aussi avait une estime d'elle-même suffisamment haute pour se sentir vexée par ce manque d'intérêt certain !

Parfois, elle se demandait si elle ne donnait pas trop d'importance à tout cela. Peut-être avait-elle réellement fini par espérer épouser Sirius... Après tout ce n'était pas le pire et elle préférait largement être ignorée à être battue à mort...

Cependant, sa mère ne lui avait pas donné de nombreuses occasions d'y penser. Cette dernière avait changé de cible. Sachant que Ruth était désormais casée, elle avait décidé de s'occuper de parfaire l'éducation sa fille. Pour cela, elle s'était mise en tête de répéter encore et encore l'histoire de Poudlard. Comme si Ruth n'avait pas eu suffisamment à faire comme ça... Cela n'était-il pas assez qu'elle aille étudier dans cette école dans quelques mois ?

Au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait, la mère de Ruth lui en demandait de plus en plus. Elle devait s'occuper de son frère, apprendre l'histoire du lieu où elle résiderait pour le reste de l'année mais aussi étudier chaque livre de la bibliothèque. Selon sa mère, lire était le meilleur moyen d'emmagasiner le plus de connaissance possible.

Toutefois, Ruth se demandait si sa mère connaissait l'étendue de sa bibliothèque. En fait, elle était persuadée que sa mère n'avait pas lu un quart voire un sixième de celle-ci. Effectivement, la plupart des livres présents dans cette pièce étaient des livres moldus !

Du coup, elle s'était plongée dans la mythologie et les contes des personnes sans magie. C'était passionnant ! Certaines illustrations ou descriptions étaient totalement ridicules mais d'autres étaient pertinentes et étonnamment correctes. Elle était tellement fascinée par ce qu'elle lisait qu'elle en oubliait le reste. Sa mère était fière, cependant si elle avait vraiment su !

Elle avait fait le tour de tous les contes d'Anderson. Elle avait également pu lire tous les textes sur les mythologies celtique, scandinave et gréco-romaine. Elle s'était retrouvée prise au piège dans des légendes très anciennes comme ensorcelée par un charme très ancien.

Pourtant, elle se forçait à lire les autres livres, ceux qui concernaient réellement la magie blanche et la noire occasionnellement. Les explications farfelues et les détails mirobolants qui lui étaient fournis lui permettaient de s'endormir en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour lire une seule page ! Parfois une phrase suffisait à la faire mourir d'ennui... Au moins, ces livres avaient le mérite de détruire l'amour qu'elle avait pour la lecture. Après avoir lu l'histoire de Poudlard pour faire plaisir à sa mère, elle n'ouvrit pas un seul livre pendant plusieurs jours.

Toutefois, le jour de son départ pour Poudlard arriva et même si elle aurait préféré rester parmi ces fantastiques œuvres pour les lire à son petit frère, elle dût se résoudre à monter dans le Poudlard Express. Tous ceux qui l'entouraient, lui semblaient être de parfaits idiots. Néanmoins, elle devrait faire avec au moins durant un an, jusqu'à ce que Sirius la rejoigne.

Sans surprise, elle fut mise dans la maison Serpentard comme toute sa famille. Elle se sentait pitoyable et pathétique. Elle se sentait faible et stupide tout comme ceux qui l'entouraient. Elle avait beau penser différemment, elle n'était pas capable de l'affirmer haut et fort. Elle était tellement habituée à se taire...

Quand elle y pensait, maintenant qu'elle était censée épouser Sirius, elle ne voyait pratiquement plus que par lui. En même temps, il n'était pas difficile de le voir comme une échappatoire, une sortie de secours. Il était celui qui devait l'éloigner de cette vie, celui qui lui montrait un avenir plus appréciable. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle lui avait donné autant de pouvoir sur elle. En gros, il était devenu sa source d'espoir...

A la base, elle n'en avait aucun. Elle savait qu'elle serait mariée à un mangemort qui ne l'aimerait pas, qui lui ferait des enfants et qui la tromperait certainement derrière son dos. Au pire, elle savait qu'elle serait battue voire torturée pour un rien... Sirius lui avait montré une autre solution. Une possibilité qu'elle n'aurait jamais envisagée s'il ne lui avait pas montré la voie.

Du coup, elle ne s'était pratiquement fait aucun ami lors de sa première année, juste des connaissances qu'elle oublierait aussi vite. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne voulait pas se faire d'amis, loin de là ! C'était juste qu'elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de devenir amie avec des Serpentards, en admettant que cela soit effectivement possible.

Bien sûr certains essayaient tout de même de l'approcher comme Hudolfe Vanderbruge le deuxième choix de ses parents. Il avait le même âge qu'elle et malgré les conversations calmes et intelligentes qu'ils avaient tous les deux, Ruth sentait du mépris émanant du jeune homme. Elle n'avait pratiquement aucun doute là-dessus. Le numéro 2 la détestait et lui ferait vivre un véritable enfer si jamais elle venait à l'épouser.

Elle essayait de ne pas s'accrocher à ce mariage avec Sirius car au fond d'elle, elle savait pertinemment que celui-ci n'irait pas jusqu'au bout pour une raison ou pour une autre. Elle avait le mauvais présentement de devoir épouser le rustre Hudolfe Vanderbruge et cela la rendait malade rien que d'y penser.

Peut-être que si elle en touchait un mot à sa mère... Elle se rattacha à cette idée selon laquelle sa mère comprendrait son aversion pour le second prétendant et qu'elle accepterait de le changer. Toutefois quand le Poudlard Express la ramena à la fin de sa première année, elle put voir sa mère discuter joyeusement avec son pire cauchemar... N'y avait-il donc aucune chance pour qu'elle puisse choisir celui qu'elle voulait épouser ? Ou au moins que sa mère choisisse quelqu'un qui puisse lui convenir !

Cependant, Ruth ne savait pas encore que l'année qui suivrait bouleverserait toutes ses bases et balayerait le peu d'espoir qui lui restait.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey !

Voici le chapitre 9.

Je tiens à remercier acronyme, violettepoete et Myllie pour leur review ^^

Acronyme, je choisis les noms de mes personnages un peu au feeling lol. J'avoue que généralement je choisis des mots anglais qui ont un sens particulier. Au départ, la famille Wrathfield devait s'appeler Thunderfield mais je ne trouvais pas ça assez révélateur. Pour Ruth et Less, j'ai juste pris le mot Ruthless divisé en deux. Je trouvais que Less pour quelqu'un sans pouvoir sonnait bien. Par contre, pour Hudolfe c'est juste pour le son du nom, je ne le voulais pas anglais ni français.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 9<p>

Ruth arriva sur la voie 9 ¾ prête pour une nouvelle année où elle serait enfin accompagnée de son futur époux. Elle allait finalement pouvoir passer du temps avec quelqu'un et rire avec lui sans que cela ne paraisse suspect. Qu'elle avait hâte de l'accueillir au près d'elle après que le choixpeau l'ait désigné comme un Serpentard.

Néanmoins, une voix au fond d'elle lui disait de se méfier. Dès qu'elle s'était réveillée, elle avait senti cette ombre la suivre et lui coller à la peau. Elle en avait eu la chair de poule en début de matinée. Puis le bonheur de savoir que Sirius allait la rejoindre l'avait rendue extatique, lui faisant oublier ce mauvais présage.

Elle était montée joyeusement dans le train, un léger sourire serein flottant sur ses lèvres ce qui avait surpris pas mal de monde. Si elle avait pu trottiner et sautiller jusque son fiancé pour enfin lui sauter au cou, elle l'aurait probablement fait. Toutefois, elle avait une réputation de sang pur à tenir et elle avait pleinement conscience de ne pas pouvoir agir frivolement.

Elle l'avait tout de même cherché, passant en revue tous les wagons jusqu'à ce qu'elle le trouve entouré d'autres de première année. Ils semblaient bien ensemble, amicaux même et, comme il n'y avait plus une place, elle ne s'acharna pas. Elle passa donc tout le trajet avec une jeune fille rousse nommée Lily Evans et un sang mêlé nommé Severus Rogue. Elle leur parla de tout et de rien, s'amusant de voir l'autre jeune fille aussi émerveillée par ce qui l'entourait.

« Lily est une née moldue », intervint Severus sur la défensive.

Ruth observa donc Lily comme s'il s'agissait de la première fois. Elle n'avait rien contre elle et il s'agissait d'une gentille fille. Ruth se surprit même à lui sourire aimablement.

« Je ne vois pas de raison pour que mon comportement change, déclara finalement Ruth. Cependant, ne vous attendez pas à ce que je le montre à tout le monde !

_Severus m'a parlé des Serpentards et de leur vision des choses, commença la jeune fille rousse. Je suppose que je devrais t'éviter au château...

_Pas besoin de m'éviter, s'exclama Ruth. Je ne te ferai rien et d'ailleurs je m'arrangerai pour qu'il ne t'arrive jamais rien, c'est promis ! Toutefois, j'apprécierais si tu pouvais faire comme si nous ne nous connaissions pas...

_Mais pourquoi, s'interrogea Lily.

_Ce n'est pas contre toi... C'est juste que si mes parents apprennent que je suis amie avec toi, ce qui est sûr d'arriver, ils me tueront », murmura Ruth faisant frissonner la nouvelle étudiante. Pourtant malgré l'horreur que Ruth venait de révéler Lily paraissait comprendre parfaitement. Severus avait dû être un très bon professeur ! Quand le train arriva, ils se promirent toutefois de rester en contact et de ne jamais briser leur amitié secrète. Ruth leur indiqua les barques puis se dirigea vers les calèches.

L'arrivée en calèche était un spectacle bien plus beau que les barques. De toute façon, Ruth avait toujours détesté être sur ou dans l'eau. C'était une de ses phobies oppressantes qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de cacher. Enfin, au moins, elle ne devrait plus subir ce supplice ! Elle pourrait désormais observer le trajet tranquillement d'une calèche.

Une fois arrivée, elle s'installa à la table des Serpentards attendant sagement que la cérémonie commence. Cependant, elle se lassa très vite du discours et de la chanson qui précédait la répartition. Du coup, elle se plongea dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'un nom l'interpelle.

« Black Sirius », appela McGonagall avant de placer le choixpeau sur la tête du petit garçon. Les Serpentards trépignaient d'impatience, persuadés d'avoir-là l'une de leur meilleur recrue. Ruth attendit patiemment regardant fièrement son fiancé.

« Gryffondor », déclara le choixpeau laissant place à un silence de mort. Ruth sentit l'ombre croître autour d'elle. Le mauvais pressentiment qu'elle avait depuis le matin même venait d'être justifié ! Autour d'elle, les Serpentards commencèrent à murmurer. Du coup, elle fit comme si de rien était. Elle n'était plus sa fiancée, elle n'était plus rien pour lui... Voilà qu'elle allait devoir épouser le second choix.

Elle se tourna d'ailleurs vers ce dernier qui souriait méchamment en direction de Sirius. Il ne le lâcherait pas tout comme la plupart des autres élèves de sa maison. Sirius était désormais un traître à son sang. Quand elle croisa le regard fou de son nouveau fiancé, elle frissonna et retourna son attention sur Sirius qui s'avançait vers sa table. Elle était seule, encore et toujours.

« Evans Lily » fut le nom qui suivit. Elle fut également admise chez les Gryffondors et Ruth ne pouvait imaginer une meilleure maison pour celle-ci. Elle croisa son regard un instant, suffisamment pour lui sourire avec bienveillance sans pour autant être aperçue mais pas suffisamment pour voir sa réaction.

Elle n'écouta pas beaucoup plus. La répartition ne l'intéressait plus vraiment... Elle entendit quelques noms de sang pur et elle entendit plus qu'elle ne vit les nouveaux Serpentards s'installer autour d'elle. Elle était stupéfiée, pétrifiée et complètement glacée de l'intérieur. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

« Rogue Severus » appela le professeur sortant Ruth de sa torpeur.

Elle attendit patiemment encore une fois. Cependant, cette fois-ci elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'un allié et non pas d'un « traître ». Elle ne voulait pas utiliser ce mot pour qualifier Sirius. Cela ne convenait pas, pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à en trouver de meilleur. Elle soupira avant de lever ses yeux vers Severus qui souriait fièrement en se dirigeant vers elle.

Deux Gryffondors pour deux Serpentards... Cela promettait bien des malheurs de chaque côté...


	10. Chapter 10

Hey ^^

Voici le chapitre 10 !

Violettepoete, acronyme et Myllie merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ça me remonte le moral par ce temps de pluie (alors que toute la France même le Nord à le droit au soleil...)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 10<p>

Pour éviter de se rapprocher d'Hudolfe, son futur époux à vomir, elle ne communiqua pas tout de suite les événements à sa mère. Elle pourrait toujours prétexter un état de choc intense face à cette révélation supposément abrupte. Après tout, elle n'était pas censée s'attendre à ce que Sirius soit placé chez les Gryffonds.

En fait, même en connaissant son aversion pour l'idéologie des sangs purs, Ruth n'avait jamais pensé un seul instant que Sirius Black ne serait pas placé chez les Serpents. Sa famille lui avait toujours dit que sa place était à Serpentards et ce même avant le changement de mentalité...

Elle n'avait jamais eu de doute sur sa maison à Poudlard. Depuis toute petite, elle se voyait porter du vert et argent. Elle n'avait jamais songé une seule fois appartenir à une autre maison. Alors imaginer que Sirius finirait à Gryffondor était totalement inconcevable pour elle !

Elle attendit une semaine avant d'oser évoquer la répartition de son fiancé, une semaine durant laquelle elle suivit la grosse dernière année nommée Anna Jerkins pour trouver la localisation des cuisines dans le château. Elle s'y était donc réfugiée pour écrire la lettre à l'abri des regards indiscrets mais aussi pour pouvoir se remonter le moral en mangeant et en buvant ce qui lui plaisait.

Elle savait que sa mère romprait l'accord entre leurs deux familles et qu'elle n'avait aucune raison d'espérer pouvoir rester mariée à Sirius. A vrai dire, cela lui aurait presque fait plaisir, si le suivant sur la liste n'avait pas été Hudolfe... Ce dernier la regardait de plus en plus bizarrement et cela la terrifiait. Qu'allait-il lui faire subir une fois leur mariage mis en place ? Le pire était qu'il allait falloir le « consommer »... Et il n'y avait strictement personne pour se rendre compte qu'Hudolfe n'était pas comestible !

« C'est donc ici que tu te caches, s'éleva une toute petite voix. Severus te cherche partout. Apparemment, tu agirais bizarrement.

_Lily ! Tu m'as fait peur, s'écria Ruth.

_Je le fais souvent, avoua cette dernière en rougissant comme une tomate. Je suis là depuis un moment et je ne savais pas comment t'aborder sans te faire sursauter...

_Tu es bien trop silencieuse, déclara Ruth gentiment. Je n'ai même pas entendu tes pas ! Enfin ce n'est pas grave, ne t'en fais pas ! Tu dis que Severus me cherche ?

_Oui, il dit que ton regard est devenu vide et qu'un démon est venu te retirer la parole, murmura Lily vaguement effrayée. Enfin, je vois qu'il m'a menti...

_En fait, pas vraiment, concéda Ruth un peu piteuse. Je dois avouer avoir eu une très mauvaise nouvelle et je n'arrive pas vraiment à m'en remettre.

_Alors mesdemoiselles ! On se cache maintenant, constata Severus en entrant fièrement dans la cuisine à son tour.

_Ruth allait m'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle... »

Il fronça les sourcils avant d'aller servir une part de gâteau au chocolat pour chacun d'entre eux. Il se versa ensuite un verre de lait mais n'en proposa pas aux deux filles sachant pertinemment qu'elles n'aimaient pas cela. Il coupa par la suite le reste du gâteau et le positionna au centre de la table. Enfin, il prit une bouchée du met avant de déclarer être prêt à écouter l'histoire.

Ruth ne se fit pas réellement prier. Elle leur raconta comment sa mère allait rompre ses fiançailles avec Sirius pour la mettre avec Hudolfe... et oh combien ça la rendait joyeuse ! Elle trépignait d'impatience ! C'était un pur bonheur...

« Attend, s'écria soudainement Severus qui venait enfin de comprendre qui était mon nouveau prétendant. Tu veux dire Hudolfe Vanderbruge ? Celui qui regarde les filles comme des bouts de viande !

_Il aime soulever les jupes des filles ?, s'inquiéta Lily.

_Hélas non, soupira Ruth. Il regarde réellement chaque fille comme s'il s'agissait d'une proie à chasser, dépecer puis dévorer.

_Ce type ne voit que par le sang, ajouta Severus mal à l'aise.

_Tout ce que j'espère maintenant c'est que ma mère fera traîner les choses, avoua Ruth en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Pitié, qu'elle oublie mon mariage au moins toute une année ! Si elle pouvait l'oublier jusqu'à la fin de mes études, je serais au paradis ! »

Le lendemain, Ruth guetta anxieusement l'arrivée des hiboux. Elle n'avait pas du tout mais alors pas tout envie de savoir ce que sa mère avait décidé ! Si elle avait pu fuir à l'autre bout de la planète pour enfin vivre sa vie d'enfant, elle l'aurait fait ! Peut-être... Elle ragea dans sa tête, pestant contre sa propre faiblesse car, oui, elle était faible ! Elle aurait pu faire comme Sirius et braver tous les préjugés sur elle en envoyant tout valser ! Cependant, elle n'en avait pas le cran. Elle avait peur, peur de ses parents, peur des conséquences, peur de devoir se prendre en main, peur de devoir se débrouiller seule, peur d'être seule...

Quand un hibou se posa devant elle pour lui tendre la patte, elle se secoua mentalement, s'insufflant un minimum de courage. Si elle n'avait pas le courage de fuir qu'elle ait au moins le courage d'assumer ses actes ! Elle avait choisi depuis très longtemps de se couler dans le moule. Elle serait ce que ses parents attendaient d'elle. Seulement elle espérait qu'Hudolfe n'en fasse pas parti... Rien que son prénom était horrible...

Ruth lut la lettre d'une traite en s'empêchant inconsciemment de respirer. Dans sa tête, le mot pitié tournait en boucle. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant au point final qu'elle s'autorisa un minimum d'air pour soupirer d'aise. Sa mère allait « étudier la question ». Ruth n'en voyait pas l'intérêt puisqu'apparemment le jeu était fait... A moins, qu'il n'y ait deux ex-æquo ?


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone !

Aujourd'hui grand soleil youhou (Comment ça vous êtes pas venu pour avoir la météo d'Edinburgh !...)et donc voici le chapitre 11.

Merci à violettepoete, acronyme et Myllie de me suivre (ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui lisent sur le blog de Mily, faudrait pas les oublier ^^)

Acronyme je crois que le chapitre répondra tout seul lol. Je suis ravie que mes personnages vous plaisent et que l'évolution du personnage soit crédible !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 11<p>

Sa mère ne donna aucune nouvelle par la suite. Elle ne répondait même pas aux questions de sa fille, trouvant ses interrogations probablement trop frivoles pour s'y attarder. Après tout, elle devait trouver un autre mari à sa fille ! Cela devait demander beaucoup de temps et d'argent ! D'autant que cela devait également occuper et accaparer la moindre de ses pensées !

Ruth soupira de bonheur en rentrant chez elle pour les vacances... Sa mère semblait particulièrement absente, son père était inexistant et son frère lui faisait payer son absence... Du coup, elle passa encore une fois ses vacances réfugiée dans la bibliothèque assise dans un coin quelques cookies sur le côté. Elle s'enroulait dans un plaid pour recouvrir ses tenues d'été qui ne servait pas à grand chose au vu des températures automnales...

Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre mais Poudlard, Severus et Lily lui manquaient... terriblement. Elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de croiser énormément la petite protégée de Severus mais il parlait tellement souvent d'elle qu'elle avait l'impression de la connaître depuis toujours !

Severus était le seul de ses camarades à qui elle adressait la parole plusieurs fois par jour. Il était d'ailleurs le seul à la voir sourire. Certains avaient même osé hasarder qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Difficile à croire quand on savait que Severus était éperdument amoureux de sa rouquine adorée. Même s'il ne l'avait et ne l'aurait jamais avoué, Ruth pouvait voir que Severus était bel et bien tombé pour sa camarade. D'après les histoires qu'il lui racontait, Ruth suspectait même un coup de foudre du côté du jeune homme.

Lily était beaucoup plus secrète et timide que Severus. En fait, Ruth avait vite perçu la carapace de son amie secrète, une carapace lisse et sans défaut. Toutefois, il suffisait de la percer pour voir une Lily à la langue acerbe et aux remarques sarcastiques.

Ruth n'avait toutefois pas réussi à déterminer ce qu'elle pensait de son ami d'enfance. En y réfléchissant bien, Ruth se demandait même si Lily n'était tout simplement pas immunisée à tout ce qui était sentiment amoureux. Tout cela semblait passer par dessus la tête de la petite comme si elle ne pensait pas pouvoir être aimée plus que comme une simple amie.

Dans tous les cas, Ruth trépignait d'impatience de les retrouver ! Elle se faisait une vraie joie de retourner à Poudlard sans pour autant avoir le poids du mariage sur le dos. Elle était heureuse et, du coup, le jour J elle était prête en avance ce qui n'était pas le cas de sa mère qui fit traîner les choses. Elle fut quasiment la dernière arrivée... Encore heureux que Severus lui avait gardé une place dans son compartiment avec un nouvel arrivant qu'elle connaissait déjà : Regulus Black.

Elle passa devant lui en inclinant simplement la tête en guise de bonjour et s'installa confortablement en face de Lily. Les deux jeunes filles parlèrent de tout et de rien sachant pertinemment que ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait réellement passé de grandes vacances très agréables ou particulièrement mémorables. Les garçons finirent par se joindre à la conversation malgré un certain malaise émanant de Regulus. Ruth comprit que Severus avait dû jouer aussi franc jeu qu'avec elle et avait donc révélé au cadet des Black que Lily était une née moldue.

Malgré sa réticence flagrante à parler, Regulus ne semblait pas avoir plus de problème que ça avec Lily. Il fit d'ailleurs la même déclaration que Ruth lors de sa première rencontre avec la jeune sorcière d'origine moldue, ce qui fit bien rire la principale concernée et son ami d'enfance.

« Cela me fait donc trois amis Serpentards, se réjouit Lily. Vous aurez beau dire mais ils ne sont pas si terribles que ça !

_C'est parce qu'ils n'ont pas encore été provoqués, s'exclama Ruth. Attends de voir ! Je les ai déjà entendus comploter des mauvais coups... Ils ne veulent pas être les premiers à frapper et c'est bien la seule chose qui les retienne...

_Il y a certains Gryffondors qui sont pareils, déclara Lily pas le moins du monde surprise. Ce que je veux dire c'est que tout le monde aura beau me dire que les Serpentards sont immondes et abjectes, je saurais qu'il y en a au moins trois qui ne suivent pas la règle.

_Vous parlez comme si j'allais forcément tombé chez les Serpentards, intervint Regulus un peu perdu.

_Tu comptes rejoindre ton frère ? s'inquiéta Severus. Cela risque de chauffer dans la maison Black si c'est le cas !

_C'est juste que contrairement à Sirius, ta mère te décrit comme son « petit ange tombé du ciel », ajouta Ruth pour enfoncer le clou. Il est difficile de croire que tu ne feras pas ce que tout le monde attend de toi.

_Je pense également aller à Serpentard. En revanche, je ne fais pas ce que l'on attend de moi, cracha Regulus. Je fais mes choix et personne d'autre.

_Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire..., commença Ruth avant que Regulus ne s'en aille en colère comme jamais. Je crois que je l'ai vexé.

_Ce n'est pas parce que tu fais ce qu'on attend de toi, qu'il faut forcément mettre les autres dans le même panier, enchaîna Severus qui ne semblait pas non plus avoir apprécié ses paroles.

_Désolé », bafouilla Ruth sans savoir quoi dire d'autre.

Severus suivit son nouvel ami dans les wagons, laissant une Ruth mal à l'aise et une Lily totalement perdue. Il était rare de voir des disputes au sein des Serpentards, tout simplement parce que les disputes n'étaient pas faites pour des personnes aussi civilisées qu'eux... Ruth soupira avant de se tourner vers Lily avec un sourire piteux.

« Le pire est qu'ils ont probablement raison, avoua Ruth. J'ai toujours fait ce qu'on attendait de moi, même quand cela me déplaisait. Ma mère m'a entraîné dès mon plus jeune âge comme un animal de compagnie moldu. Il fallait que j'exécute tout à la lettre. Apparemment, le dressage a été réalisé à merveille...

_Même un animal dressé peut se rebeller quand il le faut, lui affirma Lily en lui posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Tu n'as juste pas encore trouvé le bon moment, ni la bonne cause. »


	12. Chapter 12

Hey ^^

Prêt pour le chapitre 12 ?

Merci à violettepoete, acronyme et Myllie pour leur review.

En effet, acronyme quand je parle de vacances je parle toujours des grandes vacances. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai totalement zappé que Noël existait lol. Probablement car cette fête n'a plus vraiment de signification chez moi (à par les cadeaux qui arrivent deux mois à l'avance xD). Pour le reste des questions ou suppositions, je me tais lol.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 12<p>

Ruth ne s'était pas tout de suite excusée. Ce n'était pas faute d'essayer ! Elle avait dû attendre deux semaines entières avant que l'un de ces deux amis ne daigne enfin lui parler. Severus avait fini par accepter d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire et même si cela ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup plus, il redevint accessible et abordable.

En revanche, Regulus se faisait prier et Ruth devait bien admettre que cela lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Elle ne lui avait parlé qu'à deux occasions et, malgré sa gentillesse apparente, Ruth avait vraiment du mal à l'imaginer comme un ami. Elle devait tout de même admettre que le voir traîner avec Hudolfe, le sanguinaire, ne l'aidait pas à se débarrasser de cette désagréable impression.

Elle passa donc encore une fois une grande partie de son année avec Severus ou à la bibliothèque. Elle s'était bien avancée dans ses devoirs dans le but de se divertir un minimum et elle n'avait pratiquement plus rien à faire. Du coup, elle avait passé une journée entière à visiter de fond en comble les rayons de livres en regardant ce qui pouvait l'intéresser.

En fait, elle se doutait qu'elle devrait pouvoir trouver des livres de contes moldus quelque part, bien cachés dans ce labyrinthe d'ouvrages. Après tout, l'école donnait des cours d'étude des moldus auxquels elle n'avait bien évidemment pas le droit d'assister... De toute façon, seuls la mythologie et les contes l'intéressaient. Il n'y avait donc pas de réelles raisons pour prendre ce cours qui se concentraient plus sur les habitudes, la technologie et les différentes façons de vivre des moldus.

Elle avait fini par trouver une étagère avec les livres qu'elle recherchait. Il s'agissait bien évidemment d'une des étagères les plus hautes et les plus inaccessibles. Ne sachant pas ce qu'il y avait et n'ayant pas envie de consulter le registre, elle se munit d'un tabouret pour se hisser à la bonne hauteur.

« Tu dois bien être la seule à ne pas utiliser accio, railla une voix qu'elle n'aurait pas cru entendre.

_Alors que fais-tu dans les rayons de la bibliothèque debout dans un rayonnage ? quand tu pourrais être confortablement assis sur une des chaises en bois et murmurer un simple accio pour avoir le livre que tu cherches, enchaîna Ruth avec un sourire faussement rempli de joie à l'idée de parler de nouveau au petit frère de Sirius.

_J'ai dû loupé un passage, n'est-ce pas toi qui est censée t'excuser ? s'interrogea-t-il avec un air songeur feint à la perfection.

_En ce moment même, je dois avouer que je n'en ai pas fort envie, répliqua-t-elle sèchement en attrapant l'histoire de « la Princesse au petit pois ».

_Je vois, murmura-t-il en l'observant fixement. Je m'excuse en premier alors...

_Quoi ? s'étrangla-t-elle de surprise. Et de quoi devrais-tu t'excuser ?

_A la base, je voulais m'excuser pour m'être emporté dans le train. Ma mère n'arrête pas de me dire que je suis l'exacte réalisation de ses souhaits et je trouve ça profondément agaçant. Du coup, quand tu as répété ce qu'elle venait de me dire sur le quai de la gare...

_Tu as explosé, acheva Ruth en hochant de la tête.

_Ensuite, je me suis dit qu'il faudrait que je m'excuse pour mon attitude distante et froide, continua-t-il sur sa lancée. Par contre, je n'ai pas d'excuse valable pour cette partie-là...

_Je ne crois pas avoir d'excuse valable pour ce que je t'ai dit dans le train mais j'en reste toutefois désolée. Alors je pense que nous pouvons nous estimer quitte.

_Quel est le livre qui t'a valu de monter aussi haut dans un coin perdu de la bibliothèque ? », demanda-t-il après un léger silence.

Ruth lui tendit alors le livre dont il se saisit. Elle en profita ainsi pour descendre aidée de ses deux mains. Elle se retrouva à sa hauteur pour l'observer parcourir rapidement du regard les pages du livre. Étrangement, elle ne put s'empêcher qu'il fronçait les sourcils en lisant, peut-être de concentration.

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ce livre, déclara-t-il finalement en le lui tendant.

_C'est un conte moldu. Il est très connu.

_Tu t'intéresses aux contes moldus, s'amusa-t-il. Je dois avouer que je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça ! Une sang pur passionnée par les mythes et légendes des peuples qu'elle est censée détester...

_Je sais, claqua-t-elle agacée. C'est juste que... tout semble plus simple et plus magique de leur point de vue. Les sorciers ont des points de vue toujours aussi neutre et barbant que les moldus n'ont pas. Il est rare de trouver cette petite touche de passion et de fascination dans un grimoire fourré de formules et d'explications détaillées.

_C'est vrai, avoua Regulus le regard bienveillant. Ma mère ne le sait pas mais nous avons un livre de conte moldu chez nous. C'est celui que Sirius et moi lisions toujours quand nous nous réfugions derrière la pile de livres.

_Duquel s'agit-il ?, s'enquit Ruth intrigué.

_Les contes des frères Grimm.

_Il ne me semble pas l'avoir encore lu », déclara Ruth cherchant un quelconque souvenir avant de tomber dans le regard rempli de haine d'Hudolfe. Il les observait apparemment depuis un bon moment et il ne semblait pas particulièrement apprécier leur entente cordiale.

Regulus dut suivre son regard car son attitude se fit plus guindée. Il essaya même de cacher un soupir. Intriguée, Ruth le regarda avec son air curieux. Il lui fait un léger sourire avant de lui avouer :

« Il te considère comme sa future femme. Il m'a très bien fait comprendre que tu étais « chasse gardée » et je peux t'assurer que ça ne donne vraiment pas envie de s'approcher...

_Être la proie n'est pas forcément mieux... »


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour tout le monde ^^

Voici le chapitre 13 ce qu'il fait qu'il ne reste plus que 7 chapitres après celui là ! Ce que ça passe vite lol.

J'espère que ce chapitre répondra au moins à une question. En fait je l'espérais déjà sur le blog de Mily mais les commentaires m'ont vite fait comprendre que je me trompais lourdement... Cependant, j'ai plus d'espoir ici ^^

Merci à violettepoete, acronyme et à Myllie de me suivre !

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p>Chapitre 13<p>

Après leur rencontre à la bibliothèque de l'école, Ruth n'avait plus eu l'occasion de parler avec le plus jeune des Black. En fait, Hudolfe semblait vouloir l'aborder. Du coup, il restait en permanence à côté de son ami or elle n'avait pas la moindre intention de parler avec ce dégénéré de la baguette ! Elle était donc réduite à éviter Hudolfe et, par conséquent, Regulus.

Et c'est ainsi que se termina sa troisième année à Poudlard, dans un isolement quasi religieux. Elle n'avait toujours que trois véritables amis : Severus, Lily et Regulus. Certes, la liste s'était allongée depuis l'année précédente, seulement elle ne pouvait parler ouvertement qu'à un seul d'entre eux...

De plus, quand elle rentra enfin chez elle, elle ne put même pas prendre le temps de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle aurait voulu se changer pour mettre des vêtements plus confortables et voir son frère. Toutefois, sa mère en avait décidé autrement. Cette dernière avait décidé que le mariage devait être réglé le jour même de son retour. Pour cela sa mère s'était finalement arrêtée sur le meilleur choix possible et elle l'avait invité avec ses parents à venir passer l'après midi sous leur toit.

Ruth avait été aux anges de se dire qu'elle ne pourrait plus profiter de son retour comme elle l'aurait voulu. Elle devait désormais se dépêcher pour être présentable et essayer de glaner des informations sur le choix de son mari. Bien évidement, sa mère ne se laissa pas faire toujours dans l'espoir de laisser au futur couple un choix divers de conversation. Il était sûr que commencer une discussion avec « Au fait, je sais qu'on va se marier sous peu mais... comment tu t'appelles ? » était la meilleure façon de créer des liens...

Ce fut donc avec une appréhension certaine que Ruth finit par faire son apparition pour le dîner avec sa future belle famille. Pour l'occasion elle s'était vêtue sobrement. Elle avait toutefois fait attention à ne pas donner l'impression d'aller à son propre enterrement mais elle n'avait pas non plus l'intention de ressembler à une boule à facette prête à faire la fête.

Ses beaux parents avaient un air avenant très prometteur. Ils ne semblaient même pas outrés de sa tenue passablement lugubre. Elle s'inclina respectueusement devant eux et glissa un bonjour qui ressembla plus à un murmure tremblant.

Il fut ensuite bien trop rapidement le moment de rencontrer celui qu'elle épouserait après ses quatre dernières années d'étude à Poudlard. Au moins, il lui restait quatre ans pour se faire à l'idée qu'elle épouserait une personne pour qui elle n'aurait peut-être même pas une once de respect. Enfin, elle avait certainement encore une infime chance d'avoir un mari convenable.

Du coup, elle rejoint le jardin où il l'attendait sagement assis sur un banc face à un lac. Sans grande surprise, il s'agissait d'Hudolfe Vanderbruge, le pervers... Enfin, c'était la première impression qu'elle avait eue. Assis ainsi, le regard perdu dans le vide, il donnait l'impression d'être distingué réfléchi tout en étant perdu. Pourtant, ce sentiment d'angoisse à son encontre ne voulait pas s'envoler aussi facilement. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui l'effrayait plus que tout et elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont il s'agissait.

« Je peux encore annuler ce mariage, déclara-t-il de but en blanc en tournant un regard glacial directement dans le sien, mais pour cela il faudrait que tu en aimes un autre.

_Je... », commença-t-elle avant que ses mots ne se coincent dans le nœud s'étant formé dans sa gorge et que ses yeux ne supportent plus de combattre avec ceux glacials de son fiancé. Elle aurait aimé lui dire qu'effectivement elle aimait quelqu'un de tout son cœur cependant cela aurait été mentir. Et pourquoi ne pas mentir juste cette fois ? Quel mal y aurait-il à lui claquer « J'aime... » qui ? Qui pouvait-elle aimer ? Y avait-il seulement une seule personne avec qui elle était réellement à l'aise ?

Severus n'était qu'un simple ami et de toute façon, elle ne l'éloignerait jamais de Lily pour son seul intérêt. Il était d'ailleurs temps que ces deux-là se mettent ensemble ! Il faudrait qu'elle pense à un plan d'action pour ce pauvre Severus qui ne savait vraiment pas comment rendre ses sentiments limpides aux yeux de Lily. En fait, Ruth n'en menait pas large non plus à ce sujet-là.

Puis elle se rappela un sentiment de chaleur se répandant le long de son bras, une impression de sécurité et de légèreté. Elle l'avait à nouveau senti alors qu'il n'était que tous les deux à la bibliothèque. Elle aurait vraiment pu l'aimer en le connaissant un peu plus. Regulus...

« Il y a bien..., reprit-elle après un court instant avant de croiser son regard dur et meurtrier.

_Regulus », cracha-t-il avec une telle intensité que Ruth en recula. Seulement, il n'en avait apparemment pas fini avec elle. Il essaya donc de se mettre à sa hauteur, néanmoins la peur la faisait reculer. A chaque pas qu'il gagnait sur elle, elle faisait un pas en arrière. A tel point qu'au bout d'un moment, elle se retrouva adossée au muret du jardin. Elle s'y maintient d'une main tremblante.

« Qu'a-t-il de plus que moi ? », cria-t-il en empoignant ses épaules avec violence.

Elle était totalement perdue. Elle ne savait que répondre. Son cerveau était comme vide, une véritable feuille blanche. Tout ce qui restait de Ruth était une coquille vide aussi parcourue de soubresauts qu'une feuille prise dans une bourrasque. Pourquoi lui parlait-il de la satisfaire ? L'aimait-il seulement ? Elle n'en avait jamais eu l'impression... En même temps, elle était peut-être aussi observatrice que Lily de ce point de vu-là. Comment peut-on voir quelque chose que l'on ne cherche pas ?

« Je suis désolée », fut les seules mots qu'elle réussit à articuler face à cette montagne de muscle aux crocs acérés et ce n'était même pas ce qu'elle aurait voulu dire ! Ce qu'elle aurait aimé lui cracher ses quatre vérités à la figure. Non, elle ne l'aimait pas. Il aurait beau être aimable, avenant, attentionné. Elle voyait son côté sauvage et sanglant du parfait mangemort dans ses yeux.

« Tu as quatre ans pour comprendre que tu es mienne. Et ne t'avise pas de faire le moindre écart ! Tu le regretterais fortement, crois-moi ! »


	14. Chapter 14

Hey !

Voici le chapitre 14 qui montre le bout de son nez.

Merci beaucoup à violettepoete, acronyme et Myllie pour leur review (et le petit ps aussi).

Maintenant que le chapitre 13 est paru et que le couple est désormais clair, je vais pouvoir mettre mon deuxième personnage principal yeaye !

Bonne lecture à tous ^^

* * *

><p>Chapitre 14<p>

Ce premier vrai face à face l'avait totalement ébranlé. Ruth en était restée cloîtrée dans son lit pendant deux semaines tremblantes de fièvre et surtout de peur ! Certes, Hudolfe avait toujours essayé d'être le plus aimable possible avec elle. Il donnait d'ailleurs l'impression de le faire de gaieté de cœur tel un grand prince...

Elle ne pouvait décemment pas dire qu'il était mauvais et s'ils venaient à se marier, elle ne pourrait certainement jamais dire qu'il la frapperait, hélas... Elle n'aurait aucune sortie de secours et devrait faire face en permanence à cet homme qui, malgré tout, la révulsait. Elle n'aimait pas son regard de meurtrier, elle détestait ses grands airs de seigneur et maître, elle ne supportait pas son petit sourire timide associé à ce regard froid de propriétaire quand il la regardait. Elle n'était pas une propriété privée !

Pourtant ce regard la suivit tout au long de son début de quatrième année. Il s'asseyait toujours à côté d'elle au repas, en cours... S'il avait pu la suivre dans son dortoir et même dans la salle de bain, il l'aurait certainement fait ! Il avait même réussi à pervertir Severus avec son esprit de mangemort avéré.

Hudolfe se permettait de lui faire des grands discours sur la supériorité naturelle des sangs purs... Une supériorité tellement visible qu'il était absolument aberrant de ne pas s'en rendre compte ! Il est absolument vrai qu'un sorcier de sang pur était tellement puissant qu'il en avait une aura si impressionnante qu'elle aurait fait fuir n'importe quel être humain ! Elle ne le supportait plus, lui, ses grands airs et ses belles paroles !

Si elle avait pu changer d'avis et s'enrôler à Gryffondor, elle l'aurait fait ! Quelle veracrasse l'avait mordu quand elle avait décidé de se plier à la volonté suprême de ses parents ? Qu'était-il advenu de sa propre volonté ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se laisse marcher dessus par eux ? N'était-elle donc pas suffisamment apte à faire ses propres choix ? Quelle idiote elle faisait ! Voilà qu'encore une fois, elle se décevait, elle se répugnait.

« Tu as une mine à faire peur, railla Severus en venant la rejoindre face à un gigantesque gâteau en chocolat expressément préparer pour elle par les elfes de l'école. Rassure-moi, tu n'as pas l'intention de manger tout cela seule !

_Et pourquoi pas ! marmonna-t-elle en réponse. Si j'ai envie de devenir obèse, moche et laide c'est mon choix !

_Malgré cet édifice énorme que tu t'apprêtes à engloutir, je doute que tu arrives à devenir grosse en si peu de temps...

_Sev', ne peux-tu pas simplement me changer les idées en me parlant de ce pourquoi tu m'as suivi jusqu'ici malgré mon apparence de vampire enfermé dans une crypte ?

_Je pourrais mais tu ne m'as pas particulièrement l'air prête à écouter, remarqua-t-il vaguement mal à l'aise.

_Tout plutôt que de parler du diable que je dois épouser !

_Tu sais... Hudolfe t'aime, commença Severus avant de rencontrer le regard mort de son amie. C'est Lily...

_Etonnant...

_Ne te moque pas ou je reprends le sujet initial, s'énerva-t-il avant de voir un regard plein d'innocence en face de lui ce qui le fit lever les yeux au ciel. Je ne sais pas comment lui faire comprendre que...

_Tu l'aimes, finit Ruth voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à sortir la fin de la phrase. Je pense que la confronter serait la meilleure solution.

_Je n'oserais pas, s'écria Severus avec un air effrayé passablement drôle. Tu sais que James Potter vient de la prendre comme cible.

_Le tombeur farceur de Gryffondor qui est ami avec Sirius ?

_C'est bien lui, confirma-t-il.

_Et bien... Cela promet... Mais ça ne change rien à ton problème. Je pense toujours que tu devrais lui dire. Tu sais Lily est une personne aimante, fiable, généreuse et équitable. Je pense qu'elle n'a pas la moindre idée de ce que tu ressens pour elle. Tu as toujours été son meilleur ami Sev', si tu ne la confrontes pas avec l'idée que tu es désormais un jeune homme et non plus un ami...

_Ce n'est pas si simple, murmura-t-il. Quelles chances ai-je réellement de rivaliser avec Potter ?

_Pourquoi Lily ne t'apprécierait-elle pas ? Tu as toujours été présent pour elle et tu ne l'as pas abandonné quand elle est devenue une Gryffondor ! Tu as osé rester avec elle alors que ta propre maison te le reprochait ! Lily connait ton cœur, seulement il lui reste encore quelques endroits à explorer.

_Tu crois que j'ai réellement une chance face à..., débuta-t-il avant d'imiter remarquablement les fans des Maraudeurs en déclarant : ce Dieu descendu sur terre nous abreuver de sa simple présence et de sa remarquable apparence.

_S'il avait réellement un cerveau, il aurait une chance, avoua Ruth. Cependant, malgré ses bonnes notes et son apparente intelligence pour apprendre, il devient totalement idiot face à Lily. Tu as vu sa déclaration d'amour ?

_Très inspiré, ricana Sev'. Hey Baby, tu voudrais pas sortir avec moi ?

_C'était horrible », continua Ruth en décrivant la scène avec un regard critique très développé. Elle en oublia tous ses soucis avec son futur fiancé un peu trop possessif. Elle avait désormais trouvé son nouveau passe temps : se moquer des Maraudeurs avec Severus autour d'un gigantesque gâteau !


	15. Chapter 15

Hey !

Voici le chapitre 15 ^^

Merci à violettepoete, Myllie et tralalaire pour leur review.

J'attends avec impatience vos réactions pour ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

><p>Chapitre 15<p>

Tout le reste de cette quatrième année, Ruth avait regardé Severus tenter de déclarer sa flamme à sa chère et tendre en vain. A chaque fois, un gros balourd nommé Potter se mettait sur son chemin et lui ruinait le moment idéal. A croire qu'il le faisait exprès... En fait, même si Potter ruinait principalement tous les plans de Severus, Lily se débrouillait parfaitement pour achever ceux qui pouvaient survivre...

L'amour de Severus n'avait donc absolument aucune chance d'être révéler au grand jour... Ruth en était très peinée car, malgré son apparence plutôt ingrate, elle voyait bien qu'avec un petit effort, il pourrait faire des ravages. Bon d'accord, avec un GROS effort mais c'était tout de même possible. Il suffisait de lui trouver un bon shampoing dégraissant et une bonne crème de jour... Le seul souci était qu'il n'en avait strictement rien à faire ! Il ne devait pas vouloir être aimé pour son physique mais pour sa personnalité.

En fait, Severus était tout simplement l'opposé de son rival et de sa bande de copains : James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et accessoirement Peter Pettigrow. Au début, étant jeunes et plutôt nouveaux, ils avaient été pris pour des élèves joyeux, studieux et casse-cous. Cependant, les hormones ont parlé et les filles sont tombées sous leur charme à défaut de ne pas pouvoir passer dans leur lit.

En effet, malgré tous les ragots selon lesquels Sirius et James auraient eu toutes les filles des autres maisons, étaient un peu gros... Surtout que quand on recoupait les histoires, ils étaient souvent à deux endroits à la fois avec des attitudes totalement antagonistes... Étonnant comme un garçon peut avoir toutes les filles du monde et passer pour un Dieu intouchable quand une fille qui se tape tout ce qui bouge est une véritable traînée...

Du coup, Ruth était persuadée que rien ne changerait pour l'arrivée de cette cinquième année. Potter continua effectivement son harcèlement moral de Lily qui n'en pouvait plus. Une journée, il lui avait lancé un sort pour que dès qu'une personne lui parle, elle entende : « Sors avec James ! Sors avec James ! ». Une autre fois, il l'avait suivi jusque dans son dortoir pour essayer de la convaincre du bien fondé de sa présence dans son lit en caleçon. Sincèrement, Ruth était étonnée qu'elle n'ait pas déjà perdu sa santé mentale ! Ce type était vraiment devenu très horripilant avec le temps...

De ce fait, Severus avait quasiment abandonné l'idée de déclarer sa flamme. Il avait toujours l'impression de s'embourber et Potter ne faisait rien pour détruire cette illusion, au contraire il s'arrangeait pour la renforcer. Il faisait tout pour que Severus se retrouve dans les pires situations possibles en face de sa dulcinée. Potter et ses copains s'étaient toujours arrangés pour que Severus n'ait jamais la même couleur de cheveux de semaine en semaine ou qu'il ait le style vestimentaire le plus pitoyable, lamentable et risible possible.

Cependant, le pire restait à venir et personne n'aurait pu le prévoir. Alors que Severus attendait sagement Lily près de leur arbre favori, il fut surpris par la bande des quatre Gryffondors. Tout commença d'abord par des remarques, puis par des défis voilés, vint par la suite les véritables attaques aux égos de chacun et enfin les baguettes surgirent pour qu'il ne reste qu'un gagnant. Bien évidemment, Severus n'avait pas la moindre chance face aux groupes des Maraudeurs mais seul Potter participa réellement. Apparemment, ce dernier avait pour but apparant d'amuser son meilleur ami, Sirius Black qui semblait réellement s'ennuyer comme un poulpe géant mort en train de se dessécher au soleil.

Potter prit rapidement le dessus alors que Lily et Ruth se dirigeaient finalement vers l'arbre en question. Au début, elles n'entendirent rien car les élèves s'étaient réunis pour observer la scène en silence, laissant Sirius s'esclaffer tout seul. Comme Sirius riait souvent plus fort que les autres avec son rire de gros chien, elles ne furent pas plus pressées que ça d'atteindre leur destination finale.

Pourtant quand elles aperçurent l'attroupement qui s'impatientait de voir le dernier supplice en date made in James Potter, elles se hâtèrent. Toutefois, elles n'arrivèrent pas à temps pour empêcher le calvaire et la honte de leur meilleur ami. Du coup, elles purent contempler un Severus en caleçon à pois suspendu à une branche de l'arbre.

« Ma Lily chérie voit comment j'ai vaincu le dragon qui te gardait prisonnière, accepte de sortir avec moi ! Tu ne le regretteras pas ! », chanta à tue tête Potter pour anéantir le reste de patience qui vivait dans ce petit bout de femme nommée Lily. Elle réduit à néant la distance qui les séparait et le frappa de toutes ses forces en le frappant avec son sac sur le crane. Elle aurait voulu l'assommer cependant il avait la tête trop dure...

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi Potter, hurla Lily qui voyait désormais rouge. Est-ce que tes parents t'auraient fait tomber à la naissance pour que tu aies une telle déficience mentale ? Severus est mon meilleur ami ! De quel droit oses-tu t'en prendre à lui alors qu'il ne t'a absolument rien fait ? Libère-le immédiatement ! »

Potter en resta sans voix et avec un sacré mal de tête ! Il avait l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau qui allait bientôt être mangé menu par un chat joueur. Il finit par acquiescer mollement et relâcher Severus qui se précipita, rouge de honte, vers ses vêtements jetés négligemment dans les arbres alentour. Ruth l'aida dans sa tâche en lui rappelant que le sort accio était encore très efficace. Pendant ce temps, Lily continua de faire la leçon à un Potter pétrifié. Il n'osait plus faire le moindre geste de peur de se faire de nouveau frapper par la rouquine qui n'y allait pas de main morte.

Quand enfin elle laissa partir le groupe de Gryffondors et qu'elle vint rejoindre Severus pour lui demander comment il allait, ce fut à ce dernier d'exploser et de s'énerver sur Lily. Il avait du garder trop longtemps ses sentiments intériorisés que désormais il les laissait s'enfuir dans tous les sens sans se préoccuper du comment. Il lui déclara ne plus la supporter et ne plus jamais vouloir avoir à faire à elle. D'autant qu'elle n'avait apparemment aucun sentiment pour lui. Malheureusement, cette constatation arriva juste après qu'il ait déclaré :

« Pourquoi m'as-tu défendu ? Je n'ai pas besoin de la défense d'une sang de bourbe ! »

Ruth en resta bouche bée à tel point qu'elle resta plantée sur place quand les deux se séparèrent en de très mauvais terme... Et dire qu'elle s'était finalement décidée à se montrer en public avec Lily la seule Gryffondor qui pouvait être vue avec des Serpentards sans qu'aucune des maisons ne prenne la mouche ! Voilà que désormais, ses deux premiers amis venaient de se séparer apparemment définitivement...


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour tout le monde ^^

Voici venir le chapitre 16.

Merci à Myllie, violettepoete et acronyme pour leur review.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 16<p>

Au début de sa septième année, Ruth estima qu'il était l'heure des bilans. Elle prit note qu'elle avait de plus en plus confiance en elle. De plus, elle avait pu constater que les pensées des autres et notamment de ses parents ne la touchaient plus réellement. Elle avait décidé de se détacher de tout désormais elle se fichait de vouloir ressembler à qui que ce soit, de se fondre dans le moule pour le bon plaisir des autres. De toute façon, sa mère avait finalement abandonné son fils au profit d'une famille de moldus ce qui ne pouvait qu'être pour le mieux. Au moins, plus rien ne la retenait réellement dans cette famille.

Elle s'affichait donc tout sourire avec Lily sans avoir la moindre gêne. Elle avait essayé de la raisonner au sujet de Severus mais il s'agissait là d'un problème qu'elle ne voulait pas résoudre. Lily avait beau savoir que Severus avait un bon fond et qu'elle comptait pour lui, elle avait bien pu voir qu'il pensait comme Voldemort. Ce dernier commençait d'ailleurs à se faire de plus en plus présent dans les journaux. Il avait, à l'aide de ses petites troupes dont faisait certainement parti les parents de Ruth, réalisé plusieurs attentats du côté moldu.

Ruth avait également de plus en plus de mal à parler avec Severus qui préférait s'afficher avec des sangs purs tel que son futur fiancé. Du coup, elle l'évitait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour rejoindre Lily. Ruth arrivait même à manger à la table des Gryffondors sans pour autant déchaîner les foules. Apparemment, Hudolfe faisait tout pour qu'on la laisse tranquille même si elle restait avec son amie. C'était probablement dû au fait que Ruth n'ait plus du tout essayé de parler avec Regulus.

Elle avait bien échangé quelques regards, un bonjour de-ci de-là mais rien de plus. Elle n'avait pas voulu supporter les sautes d'humeur d'un garçon jaloux. Il s'agissait bel et bien de la seule chose qu'elle avait accepté de sacrifier. Après tout, il valait mieux étouffer un amour dans l'œuf plutôt que de le laisser s'épanouir pour le faucher en pleine apogée.

Du côté des empêcheurs de tourner en rond, plusieurs choses avaient également changé. Potter s'était calmé et ne faisait plus de déclarations incessantes. Il se contentait de l'observer à la dérobée quand il pensait que personne ne l'observait. Oh oui, il l'aimait et Lily en était venu à la même conclusion seulement elle attendait d'être sûre de ressentir la même chose.

Lily avait avoué à Ruth qu'elle aimait Severus, sincèrement. Elle l'avait aimé cependant son choix pour la magie noire l'avait obligé à casser ce qu'ils avaient tous les deux. A quoi bon se faire du mal quand on peut se protéger ? J'en avais fait de même. A quoi bon choisir le pire des choix quand un autre plus simple et plus sécurisant s'offre à soi ? Le choix sûr de Lily serait James Potter, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Elle attendait juste de le connaître pour ce qu'il était réellement.

Sirius avait lui aussi fait son choix qui le placerait hors de portée ou presque. Il s'était enfin décidé à quitter son domicile familial pour rejoindre son frère de cœur, le dénommé Potter. C'était impressionnant comme tant de choses pouvaient changer en si peu de temps. Enfin tout était relatif... pour Ruth ces sept ans avaient été un véritable parcours du combattant et elle pensait avoir vu le meilleur comme le pire. Pourtant, Sirius Black vint la démentir dans cette pensée quand Severus vint la trouver surexcité comme une puce.

Elle était tranquillement installée à une table de la cuisine de l'école comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'elle voulait s'isoler avec les meilleurs gâteaux au monde. Elle avait demandé de faire leur mousse au chocolat très spéciale. En effet, ils avaient mis quelques noisettes pour rendre le tout plus craquant mais aussi un petit gâteau mou et moelleux qui rendait le tout bien moins écœurant qu'il aurait dû l'être.

Il était ensuite apparu en claquant la porte derrière lui et en sautillant autour de la table comme un petit cabri. Ruth n'en avait pas cru ses yeux. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureux de toute sa vie ! Même pas quand Lily avait accepté de l'accompagner pour la première fois à Pré-Au-Lard, il n'avait pas été aussi extatique et pourtant elle aurait juré qu'il était dur de faire pire !

Ruth avait donc dû faire preuve de patience et avait fait tout son possible pour qu'il s'assoie tranquillement en face d'elle. Elle avait eu du mal à le faire tenir en place mais il avait fini par être sage ou presque. Il lui donnait l'impression de sautiller sur sa chaise telle une pile électrique, un peu comme la mère de Ruth quand elle était nerveuse...

« Sirius m'a mis au défi, avoua-t-il un bonheur sans nom dans les yeux.

_Tu sais que ce n'est jamais bon pourtant, railla Ruth qui n'aimait pas la tournure qu'avait ce début de conversation.

_Ce n'est pas pareil cette fois-ci, s'énerva-t-il ensuite. Cette fois, il m'a mis au défi de découvrir leur secret grâce à un indice, enfin un message.

_Et l'idée que cela soit un piège ne t'a pas effleuré l'esprit ?

_Tu ne vois pas que c'est mon seul espoir de récupérer Lily et de la sauver de Potter !

_Je ne vois pas en quoi ce secret et si important pour convaincre Lily de te rejoindre toi, s'échauffa à son tour Ruth. Severus ce que tu n'as pas compris c'est que Lily ne sera jamais à toi ! Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne choisira jamais le camp d'un futur meurtrier ! »

Severus la fixa un bon moment, cette fois-ci totalement apaisé. Il la regarda avec tellement de haine et de folie qu'elle en aurait pratiquement reculé si elle n'avait pas déjà été assisse confortablement sur sa chaise. Pourtant, elle maintint ce combat. Elle ne perdrait pas, elle en était sûre.

« Je ne suis pas un futur meurtrier, cracha Severus.

_Vraiment, se moqua-t-elle ouvertement. Severus... Il faut que tu ouvres les yeux ! De quel côté es-tu ? Tu es du côté de Voldemort et tu le resteras jusqu'au bout ! Si tu crois qu'il va se contenter de te regarder construire une merveilleuse vie de famille avec Lily sans te battre pour ses idéaux tu te trompes ! Pourquoi crois-tu que tous ces attentats arrivent ?

_Ces moldus l'ont mérité, hurla-t-il.

_En quoi vivre est devenu un crime, cria Ruth par au-dessus. Que crois-tu Severus ? Que c'est avec cette façon de penser qu'elle va revenir ? Lily a perdu ses parents dans le dernier attentat ! L'avaient-ils mérité également Sev' ? Etaient-ils tellement mauvais, pervers et voleurs qu'ils méritaient tous deux de mourir ? »


	17. Chapter 17

Hey everybody !

Voici le chapitre 17.

Merci à acronyme, violettepoete et Myllie pour leur review ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 17<p>

Au final, Ruth n'avait pas réussi à détourner Severus de la voie dans laquelle il s'était engouffré. Il avait peut-être été suffisamment ébranlé pour remettre en question certaines actions de ses confrères mais pas assez pour le convaincre de changer de camp. De plus, il ne s'était pas retiré de la tête qu'il pouvait récupérer Lily en découvrant le secret de ses ennemis. Elle l'avait donc laissé partir même si elle aurait préféré l'étriper vif !

Cependant, elle avait pu lui subtiliser le mot tendre que lui avait gentiment donné Sirius. Il ne disait pas grand chose mais cela suffit à Ruth pour comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. Elle ne voyait même pas pourquoi Severus ne l'avait pas compris de lui-même. Peut-être voulait-il le voir de ses propres yeux... le loup garou...

Car oui, depuis un bon moment, la rumeur qu'un loup garou rodait autour de l'école s'était faite de plus en plus présente. Certaines disaient même qu'il avait un lien avec le saule cogneur fraîchement planté. Et d'après ce que disait l'énigme de Sirius, il n'y avait plus de doute sur le fait que cela soit vrai. Severus avait rendez-vous ce soir avec la pleine Lune sous l'arbre cogneur... Que de douces aventures en perspective !...

Même si Severus la dégoûtait pratiquement autant qu'elle s'était dégoûtée avant, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser se faire tuer juste pour le plaisir. Il fallait qu'elle prévienne quelqu'un... mais qui ? Qui pouvait bien être assez fou pour sauver Severus sans pour autant dénoncer Sirius ? Elle ne voyait même pas pourquoi elle essayait de sauver ce dernier... Il méritait vraiment d'être puni pour le reste de l'année et d'être enfermé dans la même pièce que Hortensia Mustang, la fille la plus collante dans tous les sens du terme, à vie...

Elle ne voyait qu'une seule solution possible : parler aux principaux intéressés et leur proposer son aide en cas de problèmes. Elle allait donc devoir isoler James Potter ou Remus Lupin à son plus grand malheur. Il était hors de question qu'elle parle avec Peter Pettigrow alors qu'elle l'avait vu parfois parler avec Hudolfe ! D'ailleurs elle n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi ces deux-là se connaissaient...

Enfin bref, ce n'était pas ce pourquoi elle était là à poireauter comme une idiote à la sortie de la salle commune des Gryffonds. Ce qu'elle détestait être là...

« Si tu attends Lily, elle n'ait pas prête de descendre, lui déclara Potter alors qu'il revenait apparemment de la cuisine. Elle a travaillé tard toute cette semaine pour terminer un de ses devoirs en avance... Elle doit déjà être en train de dormir.

_En fait, c'est à toi que je suis venue parler. Si cela pouvait être fait en privé ce serait certainement mieux. Je ne suis pas sûre que nos maisons soient prêtes à nous voir nous parler.

_Suis-moi », lui intima-t-il avant de l'entraîner vers un endroit plus reculé. Il vérifia même que personne n'ait pu les voir proches l'un de l'autre et elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Elle l'aimait bien finalement. Il n'était certes pas toujours très intelligent mais bon cela arrivait probablement aux meilleurs. Il avait le droit à sa bénédiction pour sortir avec Lily.

« Il fallait que je te prévienne, commença Ruth en lui tendant le bout de papier avec l'écriture de Sirius.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda Potter après l'avoir lu. On dirait un rendez-vous merdique pour Severus... Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait vraiment y aller !

_Tu plaisantes-là, s'exclama-t-elle pour qu'il arrête de la prendre pour une imbécile. Quand on sait que c'est Sirius qui lui a donné rendez-vous ce soir pour découvrir tous vos petits secrets ! Tu parles, tu peux être sûr qu'il va y aller !

_C'est une blague, s'énerva Potter en se mettant immédiatement sur la défensive.

_Écoute, je sais que Remus est un loup garou. Cette note n'a fait que mettre en place toutes les pièces du puzzle. Cependant, je n'ai jamais réellement voulu avoir ces pièces. Je n'ai rien contre vous et votre secret est bien gardé. Toutefois, si Severus se trouve là-bas au moment où Remus ne sera plus lui-même, il sera un homme mort.

_Sirius... Qu'as-tu fait, murmura-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage.

_Je pense pouvoir me trouver devant la grande porte en cas de besoin mais rien de plus...

_Merci, déclara-t-il. Pour tout. »

Puis il se détourna, la laissant seule avec son dernier devoir : convaincre Regulus de la laisser faire le guet devant les grandes portes. Elle le trouva seul à la bibliothèque avec Hudolfe. Elle prit à peine le temps de dire à son fiancé que c'était plus urgent que leur accord de non approche avant de tirer Regulus derrière elle.

Elle lui exposa la situation sans lui laisser le choix et il prit sur lui pour ne pas la couper ou lui poser plus de questions. Il l'écouta jusqu'au bout et accepta de l'aider sans pour autant être particulièrement convaincu du plan.

« Et si ce loup arrive jusqu'à cette porte, non seulement Severus sera mort mais tu le seras également. Tu t'en rends compte j'espère », déclara-t-il en la poussant contre le mur pour la regarder dans les yeux comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Elle sentait son inquiétude dans son regard mais ce qui la troubla par dessus tout fut les battements de son cœur qui s'accélérèrent.

« Je sais, murmura-t-elle, mais je ne peux pas le laisser se faire tuer comme ça !

_Tu les as déjà prévenus ! C'est à eux de se débrouiller maintenant, s'emporta-t-il en lui prenant le visage. Tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans, tu m'entends !

_J'ai fait mon choix et je ne laisserais pas des vies se perdre pour rien alors que je peux les empêcher. »


	18. Chapter 18

Hey !

Voici le chapitre 18 ^^

Merci à violettepoete, acronyme et Myllie pour leur soutien et leur review.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 18<p>

Finalement, rien de bien méchant n'arriva cette nuit-là, juste une bonne frayeur pour tous. James n'avait eu d'autre choix que de confronter Sirius avec ce qu'il avait fait. D'après ce qu'elle glanerait de Lily par la suite, il n'aurait plus parler avec son pseudo frère pendant une bonne semaine faisant de Sirius une véritable âme en peine...

James avait dû ensuite accueillir Severus au pied de l'arbre. Il l'avait empêché tant bien que mal de tout découvrir à ses risques et périls. Il avait dû au final l'assommer pour que rien ne lui arrive et l'avait amené à Ruth pour qu'elle l'amène à l'infirmerie. Puis il était retourné à ses activités nocturnes de très mauvaise humeur.

Elle avait ensuite passé le flambeau à Regulus. Il avait gentiment porté Severus jusqu'au lit, expliquant précisément ce qui s'était passé. L'infirmière marmonna pour elle-même que les étudiants se faisaient décidément plus casse-cous et indisciplinés ces dernières années. Elle le laissa par la suite retourner à ses fonctions de préfets qu'il avait bien trop négligé dans le simple but de l'aider.

Regulus s'était ensuite fait un devoir de la ramener à son dortoir. Ils n'avaient pas prononcé un mot avant qu'ils n'arrivent devant le tableau protégeant leur salle commune. Puis alors qu'elle allait passer l'entrebâillement qu'avait daigné faire apparaître le tableau, il la retint pour à nouveau la plaquer au mur.

« Ne refais plus jamais cela, susurra-t-il à son oreille la faisant frissonner de tous ses membres.

_Laisse-moi rentrer, murmura-t-elle en le suppliant du regard.

_Pour que tu m'évites à nouveau demain, s'emporta-t-il en essayant de ne pas élever la voix.

_Que t'arrive-t-il Reg' ? Ce n'est pas ton style de... faire ce genre de chose...

_Tu as raison, claqua-t-il froidement en s'éloignant tellement brusquement qu'elle en tomba à terre. Tu as tout à fait raison. Ce n'est pas mon style et je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je devrais m'inquiéter pour toi !

_Reg', le supplia-t-elle une nouvelle fois. Ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà. J'ai fait mon choix et je me battrais de l'intérieur.

_Tu préfères t'enfuir avec moi en France ou être une taupe pour les aurors, lui demanda-t-il finalement en se mettant à son niveau. Ne répond pas tout de suite ! Réfléchis-y ! Je te donnerais les détails plus tard... Maintenant va te coucher. »

Elle le regarda se détourner pour finir sa ronde qu'il avait fortement négligée à cause d'elle avant d'elle-même se diriger vers son dortoir où elle y tomba d'un sommeil de plomb. Quand elle se réveilla, la proposition de Regulus raisonna à ses oreilles. S'enfuir avec lui et vivre juste pour elle... pour eux... C'était un joli rêve qu'elle aurait aimé voir. Cependant, elle aurait également aimé participer à la chute de cet immonde sorcier mégalomane... Vivre sa vie en se sauvant soi-même ou laisser vivre des millions en se sacrifiant. Cela semblait être un choix si simple pourtant...

Elle se prépara pour descendre prendre son petit déjeuner. Tout se déroula comme d'habitude à part peut-être l'explication que demanda Hudolfe. Elle lui expliqua qu'un ami s'était mis en tête de sortir seul lors d'une nuit de pleine Lune. A quoi bon mentir quand cela pouvait jouer en sa faveur ? Hudolfe sembla comprendre et ne poussa pas ses questions plus loin. Il n'était pas préfet, Ruth n'avait donc eu aucune raison de le concerter. Merlin soit loué !

« Si jamais tu me refais ce coup-là, je t'assure que tu le regretteras le lendemain », lui promit-il tout de même en se penchant à son oreille. Cela n'eut d'ailleurs pas le même effet que ce geste avait provoqué chez elle la veille avec Regulus. Son corps avait alors été parcouru d'un frisson prometteur alors qu'à ce moment-là, son corps aurait préféré fuir le plus rapidement possible.

« Je n'avais pas le choix, expliqua-t-elle. Le temps m'était compté et j'étais vraiment inquiète. Je n'aurais jamais fait ça, si je n'avais pas été sûre de ta totale compréhension. Après tout, j'ai confiance en toi. »

Il acquiesça pour montrer qu'il comprenait effectivement la situation. Il avouait également par ce geste qu'il ne lui en voulait pas et qu'elle ne risquait rien. Pourtant, elle aurait juré être une bien piètre menteuse ! Faut croire qu'il se dupait lui-même... ou qu'il voulait être dupé...

« Ruth, intervint Severus en plein milieu de leur explication conjugale. Je peux te parler ?

_Je connais leur secret, lui avoua-t-il piteusement quand ils furent enfin seuls.

_Alors heureux ? », lui demanda-t-elle en connaissance de cause.

Il était évident qu'il ne serait pas content de ce qu'il avait découvert. D'accord, Remus était un loup garou. De plus, ses meilleurs amis étaient devenus des animagi pour rendre cette transformation plus agréable. Cependant, malgré l'aspect effrayant de la première révélation et le profil illégal de la seconde, ces deux points mélangés ne rendaient que leur cause plus justifiable et juste. Remus était un être humain avant tout et rien ne justifiait qu'il soit mis à l'écart pour son état de loup garou. Il ne l'avait pas choisi... et ses amis lui avaient donné la plus belle preuve d'amitié qu'il pouvait espérer avoir un jour.

_Comment puis-je utiliser ça contre lui ? », s'apitoya-t-il en se rendant enfin compte qu'il avait perdu Lily depuis un petit moment déjà. Il laissa une larme de désespoir couler sur sa joue avant que Ruth ne se décide à le prendre dans ses bras pour une unique fois.


	19. Chapter 19

Hi ^^

Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre !

Merci à violettepoete, acronyme et Myllie pour leur review.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 19<p>

En fin d'année, Lily avait finalement accepté de sortir avec James. Ruth en était particulièrement heureuse pour eux, d'autant qu'ils étaient devenus le couple parfait de l'école. Severus, en revanche, était au sixième dessous moralement parlant. Il ne s'était pas remis de la nouvelle et du coup il restait en permanence avec ses futurs collègues en lançant des regards méprisant à Ruth.

Au final, Ruth se retrouvait définitivement seule dans sa magnifique maison. Elle avait toujours le droit d'aller parler à Lily et d'étudier avec elle cependant, Hudolfe lui avait très clairement fait comprendre qu'il voulait l'avoir à ses côtés plus souvent. Elle était donc obligée de le choisir comme partenaire pour les devoirs, de manger avec lui et son petit groupe ou encore de l'accompagner dans ses balades à l'orée de la forêt interdite.

Elle le suivait sans grand enthousiasme à chaque fois mais restait tout de même d'une compagnie agréable. Cela ne servait à rien de montrer qu'elle s'en fichait royalement, il aurait trouvé autre chose à faire et cela aurait certainement été encore plus ennuyant... Du coup, elle faisait la conversation comme elle le pouvait essayant d'éviter les sujets qui fâchent et sur lesquels ils n'étaient jamais d'accord.

En fait, ils discutaient de sujets frivoles ou de questions personnelles mais rien de plus. Ce jour-là, il avait décidé de lui demander combien elle voulait d'enfants...S'il savait qu'elle n'en voulait aucun et certainement pas de lui s'était la fin ! Ce fut pourquoi elle mentit avec éloquence qu'elle en désirait trois.

« J'en veux cinq », finit-il par dire après l'avoir regardé un bon moment avant de se lancer dans une longue description de chacun des enfants. Pendant ce temps, Ruth acquiesça extérieurement avec un sourire radieux alors qu'intérieurement son cerveau s'était mis sur pause. Cinq enfants ! Il la prenait pour quoi ? Une poule pondeuse ? Déjà un ça serait un vrai calvaire à supporter... Surtout s'il s'agissait d'un fils qui ferait tout pour ressembler à son père ! Alors imaginez cinq fils ! Parce que oui, c'était cinq fils qu'il voulait ! Cinq grands gaillards comme leur père avec un esprit vif et intelligent... Passionnant...

« Et si je donne naissance à une fille, demanda-t-elle finalement.

_On pourra toujours la tuer... »

Il plaisantait-là ! Pourtant, il n'en montrait aucun signe. Devait-elle rire ou s'enfuir ? Sérieusement, il lui manquait une case à ce type ! Néanmoins, elle choisit d'en rire et apparemment ce fut le bon choix puisqu'il lui déclara être heureux qu'ils commencent tous deux à enfin se connaître... S'il savait !

Elle n'attendit pas plus d'un instant avant de repérer Lily sortant par la grande porte riant avec James. Ils étaient tous deux suivis de près par les Maraudeurs au grand complet. Elle fit le plus magnifique sourire qu'elle avait pour s'excuser auprès de son cher et tendre et partit rejoindre Lily le plus vite possible. Le couple n'eut pas forcément l'air heureux de son arrivée mais elle n'en pouvait plus.

« C'est bon, cachez votre joie les tourtereaux, lâcha-t-elle finalement en laissant enfin paraître tout l'agacement qu'Hudolfe avait éveillé en elle.

_Je sens qu'Hudolfe a encore frappé, railla James en se détachant de Lily. On se verra plus tard, Lily. »

Les Maraudeurs partirent pendant que Lily leur faisait signe de la main et que Ruth les ignorait royalement. Elle n'en pouvait plus. A chaque fois qu'elle parlait à Hudolfe, elle devait prendre sur elle pour ne pas montrer son caractère... Elle aurait bien sûr préféré lui crier dessus ou le frapper mais étant donné la taille de la bête, Ruth n'avait pas grande chance de gagner le combat...

« Allez suis-moi, finit par déclarer Lily. Je me demandais justement comment t'amener au rendez-vous avec ton fiancé collant mais il a décidé de me faciliter la tâche.

_Quel rendez-vous ?

_Tu verras bien », se moqua Lily avant d'ajouter en lui soufflant que c'était top secret et donc totalement classé confidentiel... Logique. Elle l'emmena dans un coin près des tribunes des matchs de Quidditch. Il n'y avait effectivement personne puisqu'il n'y avait plus aucun match de prévu et qu'il n'y avait pas plus de personnes pour s'entraîner.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? s'impatienta Ruth.

_Moi strictement rien, toi en revanche tu as interdiction de bouger pour au moins les dix prochaines minutes. Hudolfe ne viendra pas jusqu'ici et je t'ai pris un livre pour que tu ne t'ennuies pas trop...

_Tu vas me laisser seule dans le parc, s'écria Ruth outrée.

_Pas exactement... En fait, il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir et il est vraiment temps que je m'éclipse ! Tiens ! », déclara-t-elle le plus rapidement en lui jetant le livre dans les bras et en s'enfuyant à toutes jambes comme si le diable la poursuivait.

Ruth hésita un instant à rentrer. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup les surprises mais il n'y avait vraiment pas de mal à lire un livre sous un arbre par un temps aussi beau. De plus, Lily avait choisi l'un des livres préférés de son amie comme pour la persuader encore plus de patienter pendant dix minutes... Du coup, Ruth ne se fit pas prier et s'assit à l'ombre en se plongeant dans son livre. Elle était tellement capturée par l'histoire qu'elle ne vit même pas les heures passer. Ce n'est que quand un craquement de branche se fit entendre qu'elle releva la tête en sursautant.

« Regulus ! Que fais-tu là ?

_Lily ne t'a-t-elle pas dit que je venais, demanda-t-il surpris avant de hausser les épaules et d'attaquer dans le vif du sujet. Alors qu'as-tu choisi ? »


	20. Chapter 20

Hey ^^

Une subite envie de mettre le chapitre aujourd'hui (ne suis-je pas la bonté même ?)

Je tiens à remercier violettepoete, acronyme et Myllie de m'avoir suivie. C'était un plaisir de lire toutes vos reviews au fur et à mesure !

Merci également à ceux qui ont suivi l'histoire sur le blog de Mily.

Il y aura un petit ps à la fin pour clarifier la dernière phrase ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 20<p>

« Alors qu'as-tu choisi ? »

Ruth en resta pétrifiée. Elle n'y avait plus réfléchi depuis qu'il l'avait confronté avec cette possibilité. C'était certes alléchant mais, en y regardant de plus près, il y avait pleins de choses contre cette fuite. Déjà, Regulus avait encore une année à effectuer à Poudlard et elle se mariait dans un mois à peine, ils ne pouvaient donc pas fuir_ ensemble_. De deux, elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir quitter son pays. D'accord, il y faisait toujours un temps plus ou moins exécrable mais cela restait sa maison, son chez elle et elle n'était pas prête à tout quitter.

« Tu n'y réfléchis que maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? », railla-t-il avec ses yeux moqueur et son sourire en coin qu'elle aurait aimé lui faire ravaler. Pourtant, il disait vrai... Elle ne put donc qu'acquiescer en rougissant... Il rit à cet aveu et se saisit de ses mains la surprenant.

« Je sais qu'il me reste un an mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux pas partir en avance. Je partirais avec toi pendant ces vacances mais je ne resterais que quelques jours avant de retourner chez moi. J'ai déjà tout arrangé du côté de mes parents, avoua-t-il avec un sérieux impeccable.

_Ils ne savent pas que..., commença-t-elle avant de le voir nier en secouant la tête. Sommes-nous obligés d'aller en France ?

_Pas si tu ne veux pas. Nous devrions pouvoir nous cacher dans le pays mais il faudra probablement nous faire passer pour des moldus. Alors qu'en dis-tu ?

_C'est une idée totalement folle... Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-elle finalement.

_En as-tu envie ? »

Oui, elle en avait envie. C'était pourquoi, Regulus lui fit parvenir un hibou quelques jours plus tard. Un magnifique hibou qui pour tous les autres Serpentards venaient de la mère de Ruth et n'était autre qu'une lettre à plusieurs volets qui n'annonçait vraiment rien de bon pour son futur, enfin du point de vu de Ruth... Tous les autres n'y virent que de bons présages et de joyeuses nouvelles, après tout la date de son mariage avec Hudolfe et la liste des préparatifs étaient censées donner lieu à un heureux événement dans sa vie.

En fait, il s'agissait de tout le nécessaire moldu pour prendre le large et disparaître de cette vie de sang pur. Elle en avait tremblé d'anticipation rien qu'après avoir effleuré le billet de train. Il avait également joint toute la démarche qu'ils devraient scrupuleusement suivre. Elle s'était alors projetée mentalement, heureuse de le retrouver et prête à tout quitter pour lui.

Du coup, elle n'eut aucun mal à arriver à destination et c'est ainsi qu'elle se trouvait désormais sur ce quai à l'attendre un mois plus tard, un mois exactement avant son propre mariage qu'elle avait décidé de jeter aux orties pour s'enfuir avec lui. Elle avait prétendu aller chez Hudolfe pour passer un petit moment en amoureux et discuter des derniers préparatifs. Au lieu de ça elle avait demandé au chauffeur de s'arrêter un peu plus loin pour appeler le magico bus qui l'avait amené à la gare sans encombre mais en la rendant définitivement malade.

Elle avait mis du temps à s'en remettre, elle avait même du acheter de l'eau à un commerçant de la galerie. Elle s'était ensuite assise sur des bancs à l'extérieur pour regarder les trains arriver et partir mais aussi pour comprendre le système moldu qui finalement n'était pas si différent du leur.

Puis finalement son train se manifesta or ce n'était pas le cas de Regulus. Elle regarda les alentours avec inquiétude. Que pouvait-il bien faire ? Il lui avait pourtant déclaré avoir tout arrangé et qu'il n'y aurait aucun imprévu. Elle s'approcha donc du train espérant ne pas le louper à cause de Regulus.

De toute façon, si elle loupait ce train, elle n'aurait pas d'autre chance. Déjà elle devrait retourner chez elle et expliquer pourquoi elle avait décidé de prendre le magico bus sur un coup de tête. Cependant, le pire serait d'expliquer pourquoi elle avait dit aller chez Hudolfe alors que ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Elle n'avait préparé aucune excuse ou en tout cas aucune qui tienne la route.

A nouveau, elle se mit à guetter furtivement ce qui l'entourait, dévisageant chaque personne. Que faisait-il donc ? Avait-il décidé de se cacher pour se montrer au dernier moment pour lui faire une blague ? Si c'était le cas, ce n'était définitivement pas drôle !

« Regulus apparaît », suppliait-elle intérieurement l'angoisse montant de plus en plus.

Au final, elle se demandait ce qu'elle devait faire s'il ne venait finalement pas. Devait-elle monter et partir seule ? Après tout il lui avait donné tout le nécessaire. Devait-elle continuer et monter dans ce train sans lui ? En avait-elle seulement le courage ? Pouvait-elle réellement prendre son autonomie en tant que moldue ?

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment été intéressée par tout ce qui rendait la vie des moldus si particulière. Elle les avait étudiés de son côté mais ce n'était rien qui lui servirait réellement à vivre seule en tant que telle. Elle ne connaissait pas tous les appareils néanmoins elle avait rattrapé son retard après son accord avec Regulus. Elle devrait pouvoir s'y faire sans paraître trop étrange. Au pire, la magie lui viendrait en aide si quelque chose dérapait chez elle.

Prenant une grande goulée d'air, elle fit son premier pas sur le marche-pied du train. Puis elle se hissa jusqu'au sasse où elle patienta de nouveau. S'il ne venait pas, elle partirait quand même. Il saurait où la trouver, il avait fait toutes les démarches après tout. C'est en tout cas ce à quoi elle se raccrocha quand les portes se refermèrent sur elle l'entraînant vers l'inconnu.

Elle arriva sans encombre et n'utilisa que les transports moldus comme convenu. Elle découvrit leur appartement seule et s'installa aussi rapidement qu'elle le put. Elle étudia les appareils qui l'entourait et elle put se rassurer en les reconnaissant tous. Il ne manquait plus que lui...

Et il vint... une fois... pour une semaine. Ce fut d'ailleurs la dernière fois qu'elle le vit.

FIN

* * *

><p>PS : A tous ceux qui se sont dit : "Mais Regulus n'est pas mort cette année-là !". En effet, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Je ne pense pas que Regulus se soit dit "bon j'abandonne famille, étude et mangemorts pour aller chez les moldus où je n'ai aucun qualification et où j'ai de forte chance de devenir chômeur". Donc il faut bien l'avouer je ne le vois pas voir Ruth toutes les cinq secondes d'autant que les mangemorts se sont faits de plus en plus présent (et horripilant) dans sa vie. J'estime qu'une semaine avec elle (et j'aime à croire que c'est celle juste avant sa mort) était certes court mais inévitable.<p>

PPS : Non, il n'y aura pas d'épilogue, soyez prévenu ^^


End file.
